


Midsummer

by Skara_Brae



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magical Realism, Rituals, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Sorcerers, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skara_Brae/pseuds/Skara_Brae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Ross, a witch who has long turned his back on his magical roots, goes to a Summer Solstice festival where he meets a mysterious stranger...</p><p>NOW COMPLETE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in no way meant to accurately portray any actual religion or Midsummer festival. It's just a bit of fun, and there is no disrespect intended. Thank you!
> 
> TheBlueMenace made a lovely cover for this fic! Please check it out at http://archiveofourown.org/works/9447086

Mike sat back in his seat and sighed. He’d spent the afternoon staring out of the train window, watching the city melt into suburbs, and then the suburbs fade into countryside. The fields and pastures now stretched out before him. He wondered, for the twelfth time, what the hell he was doing. This had all seemed like a great idea a few nights ago, when he, Trevor and Jenny were sharing a joint on the roof of her building.

_“Come on, Mike. Litha! The longest day of the year. It’s going to be crazy.” Trevor took another drag of the joint and passed it to Mike._

_“It’s the largest solstice festival on the east coast,” Jenny added. “There are musicians, and food, and craft booths, and…” She rolled her eyes at Trevor. “Plenty of booze and weed. Everyone says its lot of fun. I think we should go.”_

_Mike hesitated. “I don’t know, guys. I mean… I have a lot of stuff to do this weekend.”_

_“Come on, Mikey.” Trevor thumped him on the back. “The summer solstice only comes around once a year. And we’re only young once.”_

_“I can’t believe you’ve never been to one,” Jenny said. “I would have thought you went to these things all the time. Aren’t you descended from a long line of Green witches?”_

_Mike grimaced. The last in the line, it looked like. “My grandmother took me to a few things as a kid, but…” he trailed off. But he hadn’t participated in anything since his parents had died. Magic hadn’t helped them, so Mike had turned his back on it. Turned his back on the Old Ways. It had saddened his grandmother, but Mike thought she understood._

_“They say the night before, Midsummer’s Eve, there’s like a total orgy. How cool would that be?” Trevor crowed. “You know you need to get laid, Mikey.”_

_Jenny made a face. “It’s not an orgy. I mean, there are the people who ‘answer the Goddess’s call,’ but my mom says that’s totally staged. It’s just a nod to the Old Ways. But there are plenty of people looking to hook up.” She winked at Mike. “You should do fine.”_

_He did need to get laid. Mike didn’t want to remember the last time he’d had sex. “Well, maybe.”_

And now he was on his way. Trevor and Jenny had left early that morning, so Mike was left to catch the train after he finished his shift at the messenger service. He had just made it.

He got off at the train station in Middle-of-Nowhere, upstate New York. Once on the cramped bus that had been arranged to ferry people closer to the festival site, Mike was nearly overwhelmed by the scent of patchouli and lavender. He groaned. This was a mistake; he knew it was. The bus stopped in the middle of the woods, and he followed the rest of the people through the woods in what he assumed was the correct direction. The organizers of this thing were a little reticent on exact locations. He threw his backpack over his shoulder and tucked his sleeping bag under his arm. He was trudging through a particular narrow path through some underbrush when he first heard them. The steady pounding of drums... They must be getting close.

Sure enough, when they crested the next hill, there it was. The meadow below was stretched out before them. There were large tents and booths, and the smell of food cooking over open fires had Mike’s mouth watering. Colorful flags waved merrily in the breeze. A makeshift fence had been put up, and a bunch of off-road vehicles had been parked outside of it in messy rows.

An older man with a gray, frizzled beard down to his waist was at the gate, taking money and providing maps.

“Just one, young man?” he said to Mike. “You here by yourself?”

“I’m meeting some friends,” Mike said a bit loudly. The volume of the drums was steadily increasing, and he could barely hear what was going on around him.

“You can hear them, can’t you?” The old man asked, giving Mike a searching look.

“What, the drums? Yeah, of course I can hear them. Are they practicing for tonight or something?”

The old man didn’t answer, just gave him an odd smile and handed him his ticket and a map.

Mike shrugged, hefted his bag back onto his shoulder, and headed in.

As he made his way through the crowd, past the tents and deeper into the meadow, he finally saw them. Suddenly, everything went quiet. The Standing Stones. Mike had heard about them, of course. They were in a double circle, the inner ring standing six to eight feet high, and about while the outer ring of smaller stones were only about waist high. It was larger than he had expected. The inner ring of taller stones was about fifty feet across, with the outer ring stretching ten feet beyond that.

Mike was struck by an odd sort of reverence. To think, these stones had been erected by magic- doers centuries before, and they were still standing. How many rituals and sacred rites had been conducted under their protection? How many marriages and birth celebrations had they seen? Perhaps his great-great grandfather (A master wizard, Mike had been told) had celebrated Samhain here. Before she had gotten too weak, his grandmother had come here every year to lay a wreath in his honor.

Mike shook off the strange feeling. He should call Trevor and figure out where they had set up camp. He pulled out his cell phone. No service. He sighed. It was a long, hot trudge around the campground before he finally found them. He dropped his pack to the ground and collapsed with a sigh. Jenny handed him a bottle of water.

“Glad you could make it.” She grinned at him.

Mike gulped down the cold liquid. It felt good on his parched throat. “Glad I made it too.”

Trevor was lounging on his back with the sun on his face. “Well, you haven’t missed much so far. I think they are waiting for sunset for all the crazy stuff to start.”

“The music is going to start soon,” Jenny corrected.

“Let’s get something to eat first. I’m starving.”

They made their way to the food tents, where Mike gorged himself on roasted sausages and micro brewed I.P.A. After they ate, they headed over to the south end of the grounds, where the stage had been set up. The music was pretty good, and they stayed through several sets by the local indie bands.

The sun was beginning to dip low onto the horizon by the time they made it back to their campsite. They sat in the growing darkness and chatted aimlessly. A few of Jenny’s friends had stopped by, and Mike was enjoying some mild flirting.

“Mike’s a Green witch,” Jenny told her friends, winking at him. “He comes from a long line of magic doers.”

“That’s cool. What does a Green witch do?” A pretty girl named Lola asked.

“Green witches celebrate their connection to the Earth,” Mike explained. “They believe that we are all part of Nature, and we need to be close to her creations.”

“That must make it hard living in New York City.”

Mike shook his head. “Nature can be found everywhere.”

“So tell us about some of the rituals you have,” one of the other girls requested.

“Uh, I haven’t actively practiced in a long time.”

“Why not?”

Mike was about to answer when the drums started again, a steady, relentless beat. Mike felt a funny little twist in his stomach as he got up.

“Do you guys hear that?” he asked.

“Hear what?” Trevor asked. Jenny and the others gave him confused looks.

“The…” Mike trailed off. He knew, suddenly. He started walking towards the stones.

“Mike, where are you going?” Jenny called.

“Bring us back some more beer,” Trevor shouted after him.

Mike didn’t answer either of them. He just continued walking, his pace steady with the beats until he reached the stones. He realized the truth. The steady beat he had heard upon arriving, and again now, it wasn’t drums. It was coming from the stones. They were calling to him. He walked through the outer circle to the inner one. Banners had been hung between the stones, leaving one space open, like an entrance. There was an old man in a blue robe standing at it. Mike walked up to him.

“You heard the call?” The man asked.

“I did,” Mike replied, a bit breathlessly.

“You come in service to the Goddess?”

“I do.”

The man grinned widely. “Then come, my son, and take your place by the fire.”

He stepped aside, and Mike was ushered into the inner circle by a man and a woman, both in the same blue robes. They were Druids, Mike now realized. The ancient protectors of the Feast.

They helped him change out of his clothes and gave him a white sheet, which was tied tight around his waist. Then he was led to join a group of other young people who were sitting on benches around the wood piled up for the bonfire. All of them bore a blank, shell-shocked look that Mike suspected was also on his own face. They nodded at him as he joined them.

One of the Druids came around and handed them each a goblet of mulled wine. Mike sipped his gratefully.

“So what do we do now?” One of the girls asked. She tossed her long, brown hair over her shoulder, and glanced back through the stones at the crowd beyond.

“As soon as the sun sets,” the Druid answered. “We will light the fire, and you will tend to it.” The Druid moved off.

“Haven’t you ever been here before?” One of the other girls asked.

The brunette shook her head.

“Once full darkness has fallen,” another girl explained, giggling. “People come and stand between the stones of the outer ring. The Goddess will tell you when your chosen one has arrived. You take him or her by the hand and lead them into the area between the circles.”

“And then what?” This from the curly haired boy a few years younger than Mike.

“What do you think?” There was a burst of giggles.

“Where everyone else can see?” This was from the first brunette, aghast.

Mike gulped down the rest of the wine in his goblet. Well, he did need to get laid. He just didn’t think it would be in front of other people.

“No one will see,” Another girl said comfortingly. She had blond hair that just brushed her shoulders. Mike estimated that she might be about his age. “The veil descends. It’s like a grey mist. My brother stood between the stones a few years ago, and he said he couldn’t see a thing inside.”

“Was he chosen?”

The girl shook her head.

There were whoops and cheers from outside the circle. Mike looked out. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon.

“Won’t be long now.”

Mike shivered.

As the last dregs of the sunset died in the west, the fires were lit. The mood in the circle grew festive. Mike and the others cheerfully helped toss wood into the fire. Trays of cheeses and roasted meats were passed around, and their wine goblet were refilled. Mike felt more in touch with his roots than he ever had before. His feet were bare on the grass while the moon rose higher in the sky. There was laughter and it felt natural to start dancing around the fire as well.

It took a while for Mike to notice the shadowy figures that had come to stand between the outer stones. It caused him to pause temporarily. The girl had been right about the veil descending. He hadn’t even noticed it. He watched as one of the girls approached the space between the stones and reach out her hand. A figure came through, and soon they were locked in an embrace.

Mike jerked his attention away from them and back to the figures. He felt no pull to any of them. He retreated back to the fireside.

The Druid was consoling a young girl who Mike swore couldn’t be much older than eighteen.

“But what if I don’t want to pick one?” she asked.

“You don’t have to,” he said kindly. “You can stay by the fire all night, if you wish.”

Mike sat down beside the girl and talked quietly to her for a few minutes. Her names was Calla, and she seemed to relax a little as they talked.

“I suppose I shouldn’t worry,” she said. “I just never expected to hear the Call.”

“Me either,” Mike agreed. They he pulled her up and they joined the others dancing.

The moon was directly overhead when Mike felt it. It was like a bolt of lightning up his spine. It was time. His eyes were drawn to one side of the circle. There was a figure between two of the stones. Mike could hardly make it out. He walked towards it, his heart pounding, anxiety crawling up his spine. He swallowed hard, and reached his hand out and found it clasped by another. He pulled the figure into the outer circle, and then, fear over taking him, spun away to stare into the fire.

Arms encircled his waist, and Mike felt a mouth on his neck. It was a decidedly masculine grip. Mike closed his eyes in relief. Of course, he shouldn’t have worried. The Goddess would know what was in his heart, what he truly desired. She knows all, of course, and she wouldn’t have chosen wrong for him.

The mouth on his neck was insistent, sucking hard, and soon traveled upwards to nip at his earlobe. “Fuck,” a deep voice muttered into his ear. “I don’t believe this is happening.”

Mike turned in the man’s arms. His partner was about his height, with slicked back hair and deep brown eyes. Handsome, older than him, a few moles on the left side of his face, Mike registered absently. Lovely curvy lips that seized his own.

“Delicious,” the man murmured.

Mike ran his hands over the man’s broad shoulders. He was wearing… a suit? “Who comes to Litha in a suit?” he murmured in between kisses.

The other man laughed. “Help me out of it.”

Mike was onboard with this plan. He stripped him of his tie, vest, and was pulling at the buttons on his shirt.

“Easy, now.”

Mike shook his head. “Too many layers.” It was summer, for crying out loud.

“Lucky for you, you’re barely wearing one.” He tugged on Mike’s sheet.

Mike’s cheeks flamed, even though they were well past shyness. “What’s your name?” he asked.

The man smiled at him. “Harvey.”

“Harvey,” Mike echoed.

Harvey leaned in to kiss Mike’s neck again. “And yours?”

“Mike.”

They found a spot by one of the taller stones. Harvey stripped the sheet off Mike and spread it on the ground. Mike stretched out on it while Harvey stripped out of the rest of his clothes. Mike watched avidly. The goddess had chosen well for him. This man in front of him was beautiful. His toned, well-muscled body gleamed in the firelight. Mike suddenly felt conscious of his too skinny frame.

Harvey stretched out beside him and pulled him close. The contact of their bodies coming fully together was electrifying. The warmth of Harvey’s skin was a delicious contract to the cool night air, and the prickly grass beneath the sheet.

Mike closed his eyes and reached out with his other senses, feeling Harvey with his Magic. He was stunned by what was revealed. The man next to him was a Sorcerer. And a powerful one, if Mike was any judge. He was no doubt highly trained. Mike felt slightly intimidated. Most of his own Magic came through his innate abilities. He had no formal training. Would this man think less of him for that?

“A Green witch,” Harvey murmured. Mike realized he had been feeling Mike out as well. His mouth captured Mike’s again. There was a long, messy battle between their tongues. “You’re gorgeous.” Harvey said when pulled back a bit. “Your eyes. By the Goddess I swear, if I’d know you were waiting for me, I wouldn’t have spent half the night fighting the urge to come.”

Mike chuckled. “I’m glad you decided to come.”

Harvey kissed his way down Mike’s chest. “Me too.” He drew the delicate skin just above Mike’s navel between his teeth, and Mike gave a little yelp. He moved further down and Mike parted his legs shamelessly. Harvey spread them even further, running his fingers down the sensitive skin of his inner thighs roughly, before cupping his balls in his hand. He toyed with them, weighing them, stroking them.

As Harvey took his cock into his mouth, Mike threw his head back and stared up at the night sky, at the moon and the stars. Vaguely, he could hear soft moans and sighs coming from the other denizens of the circle, and the louder, more raucous revelry from outside of it. But his awareness was rapidly shrinking to just him and Harvey. They were wrapped up in their own little cocoon of darkness, and whatever happened here was theirs alone.

Harvey worshipped his cock, taking it fully into his mouth and then pulling back, stroking it with his hand, placing gentle kisses along its length. He delved his tongue into the slit, drinking in the pre-come Mike was leaking heavily.

“Fuck,” Mike gasped.

“Yes, that too,” Harvey agreed. He sat up, and eyed Mike, assessing. “I want you first on your back, like this. Then I want you to ride me. Then I am going to take you hard up against this stone. Any objections?”

Mike had no words. He could only shake his head mutely.

“Good.” Harvey glanced around and began to fumble with his pile of clothes. He reached into the pocket of his vest and pulled out a small tube. Even in his lust driven state, Mike raised his eyebrows at that. Harvey had brought lube with him? Had he been expecting…?

Harvey saw the look on his face and shook his head. “Donna,” he said obliquely. “I work with a very talented prognosticator. She gave this to me this morning. Told me I might need it.”

Mike laughed. “Well, you can thank her for me later.”

Harvey had already opened the tube. “Lay back.”

Mike did. He felt one of Harvey’s fingers prod at his entrance. It slipped inside, and they both moaned.

“You’re so tight.” The finger began to move back and forth.

“B-- been a while,” Mike choked out.

Harvey grunted in satisfaction at that, and added another finger. Mike cried out.

“That’s a good boy,” Harvey soothed. “Get you nice and open for me.” He scissored his fingers as he moved them in and out.

Mike dug his heels into the earth and pressed his hips up. “M’good. Good. I’m ready,” he panted after a minute.

“I’m not sure that’s true. Maybe you are, but you know, I quite like this part.” Harvey slipped a third finger inside him. “I like watching you fuck yourself on my fingers, begging for my cock.”

“Oh fuck, stop talking or I’m am going to come right now.”

Harvey stopped. Mike wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed. He pulled his fingers out of Mike and reached for the lube again.

Mike rolled himself into a sitting position, which was harder than it should have been because of his hard-on. “Let me do it,” he said.

He took the tube of lube from Harvey’s hand and squirted some onto his fingers. Then he proceeded to thoroughly spread it over Harvey’s cock, enjoying the other man’s moans as he did so. He played close attention to the tip, around the rim and down the shaft. Harvey’s cock was… well, just like the rest of him. Gorgeous.

Harvey seized Mike’s wrist. “That’s enough,” he ordered.

Mike lay back on the sheet and Harvey followed him down. He kissed Mike again, this time gently, as he lined up his cock and slowly pushed inside. Mike’s eyelashes fluttered at the slow invasion. His body slowly relaxed and allowed Harvey inside. Once he was fully seated inside of Mike, the Magic flared up between them. It was so unexpected Mike’s eyes flew wide. It was a tangible presence around them. Mike had never experienced anything like this during sex before. He felt their connection, but not just through their flesh. Their Magic was mingling as well. He met Harvey’s eyes and saw the other man was as surprised as he was. Mike’s was connecting them to the Earth, while Harvey’s was hurling them skywards.

Harvey began to move, and it seemed that each thrust took them farther, faster into each other’s very soul. Their eyes remained locked on each other, while everything built between them. Each thrust drew quiet whimpers and moans out of Mike’s throat.

Mike’s reached a hand down to stroke his cock, but Harvey caught it and pinned both his wrists about his head. “No,” he growled out. “I want you to wait for me.”

Mike thought that it better be soon. With Harvey’s relentless assault on him, he was going to come untouched if they kept going much longer. He wrapped his legs around Harvey’s waist, and began to flex his internal muscles in coordination with Harvey’s thrusts. They became more erratic and desperate. Harvey changed his grip, wrapping his arms around Mike. His fingers dug into Mike’s shoulder blades, so hard that Mike knew there would be bruises. Then his spine stiffened and he stilled. Mike could feel him start to come inside him in messy spurts.

At that sensation, Mike felt his own climax start in the base of his spine, spiraling outward. He cried out and was lost. The whole earth seemed to shake away beneath him, and he was sure that if it wasn’t for Harvey holding him, he would have fallen to pieces, disintegrated under the force of the Magic flowing between them.

Harvey was no better off. He spilled himself into Mike and then collapsed on top of him, driving the air out of his lungs. He hastily rolled them both to their sides and stroked an unsteady hand through Mike’s hair. “Fuck, kid.” He seemed to search for other words but couldn’t come up with any. “Fuck.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Mike replied. He burrowed his face into Harvey’s neck, unable to meet his eyes just yet. He was left shaken by the impression that something irrevocable had just happened between them. Fortunately or unfortunately, he lacked the energy to panic about it. It was the will of the Goddess, he told himself. And the Goddess was never wrong.

Comforted by the thought, he rested in his lover’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people have asked me about continuing this fic. So here is the next part that has been languishing on my hard drive for a while. Please let me know what you think, or if there is anything in particular you would like to see!

_The air was thick with wood smoke. Laughter and music floated above it like dandelion seeds. Harvey stalked around the meadow, calling himself ten kinds of a fool for being here in the first place. He should head back to the camp right now, put up a few hours of schmoozing, bad jokes and painful small talk, then get in his car and head back to the city._

_He passed a campsite and was nearly overwhelmed by the pungent aroma of marijuana. He rolled his eyes. To half of these people, this weekend was nothing more than an opportunity to get wasted and eat fried foods. The other half were absurdly solemn and obsessed with antiquated rituals. They all were fools._

_Still, as frustrating as this situation was, it didn’t explain why he felt so damn restless; like there was an itch under his skin, someplace he couldn’t scratch. He tugged absently on his tie._

_As he passed by the stone circle, he caught a glimpse of the fire inside. There were figures dancing around the fire. He smirked. Young revelers, hoping their soul mates would make an appearance tonight. Naïve fools._

_Still, he found his pace slowing. The itching under his skin intensified. He felt… But, no, that was insane. He stopped for a long moment, hesitating, and then took two deliberate steps away. No, no. He was going back to the camp and… He stopped again._

_Almost against his will, he turned and walked back towards the circle. Just for a moment, then. He’d stand between the stones for a moment… just to say he had done it? And then when that was over he’d go back to the camp. Yes, that was it._

_He stepped between the stones, and waited…_

*~*

Harvey Specter awoke with the realization that he was far too old to spend nights sleeping on the ground. He groaned softly at the protestations of his back and peeled his eyes open. It was barely light. Dawn’s rosy fingers had just curled over the horizon. People around them were moving, though. Shifting. He knew that a large number of people would be making their way to the east side of the meadow, where the sun would be welcomed with all the pomp and ceremony due at Midsummer.

He glanced at the young man sleeping next to him. Or, more accurately, half on top of him. Mike. He looked frightfully young in sleep, his eyelashes laying heavily across his cheek. Harvey was struck by a memory of the previous night: Mike had been astride him, lit by the firelight as raised and lowered himself onto Harvey’s cock, his mouth dropping open in pleasure. He had been Lust incarnate.

Harvey grinned at the memory. That had been their second… or was it the third round? It had been a very good night, worth the backache.

He untangled himself from Mike and sat up slowly. At some point during their sleep, someone had draped another sheet over them, and he tucked it neatly around Mike waist before pulling on his underwear and slacks. Standing, he looked down at the younger man.

“Mike.”

Those blue eyes opened almost instantly. “Harvey?” he asked.

“The sun’s about to rise. You should probably get dressed.”

Mike sat up instantly. “Oh, okay.” He spotted his clothes, neatly folded by one of the stones, and crawled the few feet towards him. He was clearly not suffering any after affects from their night on the ground.

Or maybe he was. Harvey winced as he caught sight of some deep scratches on the young man’s back. Clearly the result of their last coupling, when he had wrapped his legs against Harvey’s waist and Harvey had taken him against one of the stones. Harvey supposed it was appropriate. They would have left their blood, sweat and come inside the circle. Mike should really have those cuts cleaned though.

Harvey pulled on undershirt and shirt, not bothering with the buttons, and began to look for his shoes. Mike was already dressed and lacing up his ridiculous sneakers.

He stood up and looked at Harvey. “Well…” He seemed to be wondering what to say. Goodbye? Thanks for all the sex? Harvey knew suddenly that he couldn’t let this young man walk away from him.

“My Circle has its own camp set up. You should come back there with me,” Harvey said.

Mike blinked, surprised. “Yeah?”

“We have a camp shower. You could get cleaned up. I’m sure my tent is a lot nicer than yours.”

Mike gave him a cheeky grin. “Tent? Who has a tent? My grandmother always said that at Midsummer you should sleep under the stars.”

Harvey laughed in spite of himself. “So, you’re turning down the shower?”

“Hell, no. I didn't say that.”

“Come on then.” He draped his vest and jacket over his shoulder with one arm, and wrapped the other around Mike’s waist as they walked out of the circle together.

*^*

Harvey let them to the north side of the meadow. Jessica Pearson may be demanding and imperious when it came to her members’ attendance at these things, but she certainly didn’t scrimp when it came to their comfort. Large roomy tents had been provided; the set up and take down all done by professionals. There was even a small fence separating their campsite from the others.

There was no one around. The early risers were already headed to the other side of the meadow, and most of the rest probably wouldn’t get up before noon. Harvey nodded to the security guard walking the perimeter, and ushered Mike into his tent. It was large and well appointed. There was a mini-fridge, a table with a few chairs around it, a fan and…

“Oh my god, you have like a real, actual bed,” Mike exclaimed, walking around it. Yes, it was a real bed, metal headboard and everything, made up with white sheets. Mike stroked his hand down it. “Amazing.”

Harvey smirked as he stripped out of his clothes. He draped his jacket and slacks over one of the chairs. “Shower first, then we catch some shut eye.” He opened a small cabinet and tossed a fluffy white towel over to Mike, and then wrapped another around his own waist. Mike undressed eagerly, leaving his clothes in a pile on the ground, and followed him out to the small curtained off area in the back of the tents.

The camp shower was small, and only produced a stream of lukewarm water, but it did its job. They squeezed into it together, “to conserve water.” Harvey managed to focus the spray on Mike’s back, ensured there were nothing in the scrapes, and then proceeded to wash the remnants of sweat and come off them both.

Back inside his tent, Harvey made Mike sit in the chair while he dragged some antiseptic wipes over the cuts.

“I’ll be fine, you know,” Mike volunteered. “I’ve had worse from taking a spill on my bike.”

“You bike?” Harvey asked. He guessed that would explain Mike’s lean physique.

“Work as a bike messenger in the city,” Mike said. He bit his lip afterwards, like he was not sure he should have said that.

Harvey wondered why. He tossed the used wipes away and snapped the first aid kit closed. “All set.”

Mike stood. “Um, should I…”

“Bed.” Harvey nudged him towards it.

Mike shed his towel and crawled into bed. “Man, this is nice. Better than the one I have at home.”

Harvey wasn’t surprised. Mike had crawled into the bed naked, but Harvey paused a moment to pull on a clean pair of boxer-briefs.

Mike was already snoring softly by the time Harvey slipped in beside him. Harvey smiled and dropped a quick kiss onto his shoulder before following him into sleep.

^*^

Harvey’s hands tighten on the kid’s thighs as he pushes into him, hard. The kid arches his neck beautifully in response and moans. Driven by these delicious sounds, Harvey takes him harder, pounding into him, until the kid’s toes are curling against his calves, and his fingernails are digging into Harvey’s shoulders. The aroma of sex and sweat mingles with the wood smoke of the bonfire. All this universe seems to boil down to them, their connection.

_Harvey!_

Harvey was roused from his very pleasant dream by an urgent voice inside his head.

He peeled one eye open and found Donna standing at the entrance to his tent, her arms crossed imperiously. Damn her and her telepathic abilities. She met his eye and raised her eyebrows.

Harvey mutely shook his head, and then glanced down at his bedmate. Much as he hated it when she was inside his head, at least she hadn’t woken Mike.

He glanced back up at Donna, and she nodded to the outside of the tent.

She walked outside. Harvey sighed. There was no point in trying to argue. He quietly slipped out of the bed, and threw on a pair of jeans and a collared shirt. He left his feet bare.

He stepped out of the tent and found Donna waiting there for him. The scowl on her face was in direct contrast to the sunny outfit she was wearing, a loose white linen tank with thin straps and a colorful, floaty skirt. She was actually tapping her foot, though the effect of her flat sandal on grass was nowhere near as effective as those stilettos she normally wore.

“Well?” he asked.

“Well?!?” she exploded. “What the hell is the matter with you? You disappeared last night. Jessica is furious that you missed the party.”

Oh right. The party. The high end gathering for all of the most powerful covens in the city. He grinned to himself. His night had gone much, much better than expected.

“What are you smiling about?”

“Jessica won’t be upset once I explain,” he said. “I had a higher calling.”

“Yeah, I saw your ‘higher calling.’ I hope he’s at least eighteen.”

Harvey ignored the barb. “Last night, I answered the call of the Goddess.”

Donna was temporarily stymied by this. “You… you what?”

“Last night, I went to the stone circle, after the fires were lit. He,” Harvey gestured to the tent, “invited me inside.”

Donna’s jaw dropped. “He did what?”

“So you see,” Harvey went on. “Jessica can’t be upset.”

Donna shook her head. “Well, she certainly won’t be expecting that.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “And it’s really true? Because she’ll check, Harvey. You know she will.”

“She can check all she wants.”

“Well, you had better go tell her soon. No point in letting her stew about it.”

“Donna.” Harvey affected a fake stern voice. “You know our beloved leader does not stew. She merely mulls things over in a ragey manner.”

Donna chuckled.

“I’ll go see her now. But do me a favor. Can you get him some food? I know he hasn’t eaten since last night. And don’t let him run off if he wakes before I get back.”

Donna gave him a mock salute.

*^*

Harvey was halfway across the compound when Katrina spotted him. She immediately came over to him. “She wants you,” she said.

Harvey nodded. “I was just going there now.”

“She’s not in her tent. Follow me.”

As he walked behind her, Harvey considered her outfit. Katrina was a talented mage and Jessica’s newest acolyte. But she was wearing a short white jumper that barely covered her ass. He had never seen her in anything so revealing before. It was surprising, especially at a Circle event. Something was clearly up.

They found Jessica holding court in a grove of trees not far from their campsite. She was sitting with Robert Hayden, the leader of another of the large covens in the city. A breakfast buffet had been set up nearby and other coven members mingled, congregating in small groups.

Harvey longed to swing by the bar for a drink first, but Katrina marched directly up to Jessica and whispered into her ear.

Jessica nodded and crooked an imperious finger. Harvey obeyed.

“Harvey,” she said when he approached. “I was just telling Mr. Hayden how you have an excellent reason for not attending his little soiree last night.”

“Mr. Hayden,” Harvey extended his hand and the other man shook it. “I am very sorry for missing it, but I do have an explanation.”

Hayden grinned at him. He was an older man, probably on the other side of seventy. His silver hair was cut short and he was dressed elegantly in a neatly pressed pair of khakis and a polo shirt. He would have looked more in place at an exclusive country club, instead of sitting the middle of a field. “Jessica, I think you are being too hard on the young man. After all, it is Litha! I am sure he has some wild oats to spread.”

“I sincerely doubt Harvey has any wild oats left.” Jessica raised a brow at him. “So where were you?”

Harvey settled into the empty chair near them. “You’ll hardly believe it.”

“Try me.”

“Last night, I was in the Standing Stones.”

Jessica was momentarily struck dumb by this assertion, but Hayden grinned even more widely. “You heard the Call?”

“I did.”

He chuckled. “Well, that is something special.”

Jessica had regained her voice. “Harvey, do you mean to tell me that you were chosen by one of the denizens?”

Harvey nodded.

“Who?”

“A rather enticing young Green witch.”

“Ah,” Hayden sighed. “To be young again. And what was her name?”

“Mike,” Harvey said bluntly.

Hayden only laughed louder.

“Harvey,” Jessica was still incredulous. “You actually heard the call?”

Harvey frowned and thought back to the previous night. “Well, it wasn’t actually something I heard. It was more of a feeling. An itch, almost, under my skin. It started as soon as the bonfires were lit. I felt strangely restless, so I went for a walk around the fields. And when I saw the stones, it was like I knew. He was waiting for me there.”

Jessica shook her head. “Well, I am impressed that you were open enough to recognize the call.”

“They say,” Hayden intoned seriously, “That when the call comes, we have no choice but to answer. Well, if the Goddess chose to bring you together at Litha, She must have plans for you both. You must bring this young man to the celebration tonight. I would love to meet him.”

“Yes, so would I,” Jessica added.

Harvey swallowed uncomfortably. Shit. Not that he didn’t want to see Mike again (Though this fact just occurred to him), it would be a bit much for Mike on their first day together. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Hayden seemed to be satisfied by this. Someone on the edge of the meadow caught his eye, and he stood. “Pardon me. I shall be right back”

Harvey and Jessica watched him stride across the meadow, and embrace a young woman. “Who is that?” Harvey asked.

Jessica sighed. “Rachel Zane. She’s Robert Zane’s daughter. Hayden wants me to take her on as my newest acolyte.”

“What about Katrina?”

“Katrina is coming on so well, I think she could be moved up to a full member soon.”

Harvey nodded. “But you’re hesitant to take on Zane’s daughter?”

Jessica shook her head. “I haven’t decided. She seems talented enough, but…” She shrugged. “It’s always risky bringing in a member of another sorcerer’s family.”

“You think Zane sent her as a spy?”

“He wouldn’t be that bold. But that doesn’t mean she couldn't uncover some of our secrets.”

“Yes, that wouldn’t be good.”

Jessica pursed her lips. “Spend some time with her tonight, Harvey. Let me know what you think.”

Harvey nodded. “I can do that.”

“And don’t think I am letting you off the hook. You bring your Green witch tonight as well.”

Harvey winced. “Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

Mike woke up slowly, floating back to consciousness one layer at a time. Once he got his eyes opened, he stretched and smiled to himself. He rolled over, pressed his face into the pillow and inhaled deeply. The scent of clean linen mixed with fresh cut grass. This was an excellent bed, he thought, though it would be better if there was someone in it with him. He looked around the spacious tent. Harvey was nowhere in sight.

He sat up, the blanket pooling around his waist. What should he do now? Harvey was nice to let him crash in here, but maybe it was time to go back to his own campsite. Trevor and Jenny would be looking for him. He was just about to slip out of the bed when the tent flap swung opened, but it wasn’t Harvey that came in.

“Oh, good. You’re awake.” A pretty woman with red hair swept into the tent. She was carrying a plate of food, which she set down on the table. “I brought you some breakfast, but I wasn’t sure how you like your coffee. Cream and sugar?”

“Um, what?” Mike stared at her uncomprehendingly.

“Coffee. How do you like it?” The woman asked slowly. “Do you drink coffee?”

“Uh, coffee, sure. Just cream, please.”

The woman nodded. “Okay, I’ll be right back.” She gestured to the plate. “Dig in. I mean, once you get some clothes on.”

Mike blushed, and once she was out the tent flap, he pulled on his jeans and shirt. He headed to the table and looked at the plate she had left for him. It was some kind of omelet, toast with butter and jelly, hash brown patties and some delicious looking strawberries. Mike sat down and tucked in. The woman returned a few minutes later with a mug of coffee for him.

“I’m Donna, by the way,” she said as she set it on the table. “Harvey had to run out, but he asked that you hang around until he gets back.”

Mike swallowed loudly. “Um, I probably should get back. My friends are probably wondering what happened to me.”

“Harvey asked you to wait.” Donna raised her eyebrows.

There was a silence.

“Um, okay. I can wait.”

Donna nodded, and seemed satisfied.

Mike scooped up another bite and shoveled it into his mouth.

*^*

When Harvey returned to the tent, he found Mike polishing off the rest of his breakfast.

“How’s the food?” Harvey asked.

“Great. Your assistant got it for me.” Mike popped the last strawberry into his mouth. “She’s kind of scary, you know.”

“You have no idea.” Harvey sat down at the table opposite him.

Mike drained the rest of his coffee and stood up. “Well, thank you… for the food. And for letting me use your bed. It was really great, but I should probably be going.”

Harvey raised his eyebrows. “Are you giving me the blow off, kid?”

Mike started. “What? I mean, no. I just...”

“That’s good. Then I have a favor to ask you.” Harvey smiled.

“A favor, sure. Shoot.”

“I have a party I need to go to tonight. I need you to come with me.”

“You need me to come to a party with you?” Mike was disbelieving. “Why?”

Harvey actually looked a little uncomfortable. “There was this thing I was supposed to go to last night. A socializing event for my Circle. My boss was pretty pissed I missed it, so I had to tell her what I was actually doing.”

“Or _who_ you were doing,” Mike piped in with a grin.

Harvey rolled his eyes. “Yeah. And now she wants to meet you. Probably to confirm your existence.”

“She wants to make sure you didn’t just make me up?” Mike laughed. “Are you normally in the habit of lying to your boss?”

“Not normally, but she wouldn’t put it past me. And if you think Donna’s scary, Jessica Pearson is going to have you shaking in your boots.”

Mike blinked. “You work for Jessica Pearson?”

“Have you heard of her?”

“Are you kidding? She’s only one of the most powerful sorcerers in the city! She casted that rain spell that ended the drought in the Midwest a few years ago right?”

“That was her.” Harvey smiled.

“That was incredible. Only one sorcerer in a thousand could have pulled that up. A million, even. I mean, controlling the weather requires incredible power, and the concentration she would have needed--”

“I am sure she’d be happy to talk it over with your tonight, if you like.”

Mike stopped. “Really? I mean… I should… But my friends are probably looking for me.”

“You can bring them as well. It’s going to be a great party. Lots of food and an open bar.” Harvey stepped close to Mike and took his hand. “Say you’ll come.”

There was no way Mike could have said no. “Sure. I’ll be there.”

Harvey rewarded him with a smile. “Wonderful. I see that your name is added to this list.” He dropped a kiss onto Mike’s lips. “Eight o’clock.”

“See you then.” With that, Mike turned away and walked out of the camp.

He was halfway across the meadow when it struck him that he had just received an invitation to a party thrown by one of the most powerful magic Circles in the city, from a man he had spent the night having passionate sex with. This was certainly not how he expected the weekend to go. Mike smiled to himself. Would Harvey expect a repeat of the night before? Mike certainly wouldn’t be opposed…

“Mike! Mike Ross!”

Mike turned. A girl was waving and making her way towards him. It took him a moment to place her. “Tess?” he asked incredulously. He hadn’t see his old high school girlfriend in years.

He was suddenly enveloped in her arms. “I can’t believe it,” she cried. “How wonderful to see you. I was hoping I would see you here.”

“You were? Wow. It’s great to see you.”

She took his arm and began to walk with him. “So tell me how you’ve been doing.”

It was almost embarrassing to admit. “Oh, I’ve been pretty much the same.”

Tess smiled at him. “But you’re here! Are you practicing?”

Mike shook his head. “No, I’m not, Tess. Some friends just talked me into coming this weekend. It was a spur of the moment thing.”

“But the Goddess must have had a reason for bringing you here, Mike. I am sure she wants you in her service. My coven has room for you, you know, if you would like to join… We are having a gathering tonight – why don’t you come? You can talk to the elders and--”

Mike felt his cheeks flush. “Oh. Uh, I’d really like to but… Actually, I already promised I’d go to this other thing tonight.”

Tess pouted. “For another coven?”

“Oh, no. It’s nothing like that. A… friend just invited me to this party being thrown by Jessica Pearson’s Circle.”

“Oh.” Tess seemed surprised.

“What?”

Tess wrinkled her nose. “It’s just… Well, they’re not really our kind of people, are they?”

Mike blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Come on, Mike. Corporate Circles? People who sell their magic to the highest bidder? They go against everything we stand for.”

Mike wasn’t sure why, but he felt compelled to defend Harvey. “They help people too.”

“I’m sure they do, _if_ they get paid for it. Or get the press for it.” Tess shook her head. “But anyway, it should be a good party. Go and drink their booze, I am sure they can afford it.” She laughed. “Well, maybe on Sunday, we can catch up?”

“That sounds good,” Mike said sincerely. “Let’s make it a date.”

“After the closing ceremony. Meet me by the front entrance.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Great! See you then.” She kissed his cheek before disappearing into the crowd.

It was just after noon by the time Mike made it back to the campsite. Trevor was sitting there by himself, rolling a joint on an old wooden box he was using as a makeshift table.

Mike settled down beside him. “Starting early, are we?”

“Mike! What the hell happened to you last night?”

Mike smiled. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. So where’s Jenny?”

“She went to get food. She should be back soon. Last night was crazy, man. You missed it.”

“I think I got my own share of the crazy.”

“Yeah? What happened? You hook up?”

Mike nodded. That was putting it mildly.

“Details?”

He shook his head. “Maybe later.”

“Mike, you’re back!” Jenny had arrived, her arms full of plastic Styrofoam boxes. “Awesome. I got you some food. And Lola has plenty of beer.”

Lola was right behind Jenny, pulling a cooler on wheels. “We went on a beer run to the closest town. I have more in the car too. We should be set for the rest of the weekend.”

Mike jumped up and helped her drag the cooler the final few feet. She grinned at him. “Thanks. I hope I didn’t scare you off last night with all of my nosy questions.”

Mike laughed. “No, not at all. It just turned out I had a prior engagement.”

They sat down in the folding chairs that had been set up. Lola opened the cooler and handed them all icy beers while Jenny had divvied out the Styrofoam containers. Mike found himself in possession of a meatball sub and some greasy fries. “Thanks, Jen.”

Everyone else was tucking in. Mike took a long pull of his beer.

“So you’re a green witch,” Lola said. “Are there other types of witches? And what exactly do they do?”

“Careful,” Trevor warned. “You’re going to send him into ‘Professor’ mode, and we’ll never get him to shut up.” Jenny leaned forward and smacked the back of his head. “Ow!”

“No,” Lola said. “I really want to know.”

Mike sat back. “All witches draw their power through the earth, and through their connection with nature. Green witches--”

“Like you.”

“Like me.” Mike smiled. “They can draw power through almost any source as long as it’s natural. Trees, grass, soil, even the wind. Other types are more limited in how they draw their power. Water witches, for instance, have to be close to the water--”

“Duh,” Trevor intoned.

“And their more limited in their powers. Most all witches have the ability to ward off evil and confer blessings, which is like conferring good energy to other people. My grandmother was well known for her healing ability.”

“That’s so cool. So are you technically a warlock? Or a wizard? I mean, since you’re a guy.”

“No. They’re totally different terms. ‘Warlock’ is actually just kind of a generic insult. It means a traitor or oath-breaker. And wizards… they are a completely different kind of magic doer.”

Lola wrinkled their nose. “How are they different?

“The way they use magic is different. Witches use most of their magic instinctually, but they can learn spells or rituals if they like. Wizards are completely dependent on spells, and they have to study and practice to become powerful.”

“Trevor’s family are wizards,” Jenny piped in.

“For all the good it does them.” Trevor took another drag of the joint and then offered it around.

“Does that mean you are one too?” Lola asked.

“He could be.” Jenny took a drag and handed the joint to Mike.

“Trevor’s what they would call a mage. That’s someone with magic potential. If he studied and worked hard, he could become a wizard.”

“Shut up, you sound like my mom.” Trevor leaned forward and stole the rest of Mike’s fries. “Besides you don’t need to study to work magic. Watch.” He produced a match and they all watched as he flicked his finger and it burst into flame.

“Parlor tricks,” Mike scoffed, but Lola seemed impressed.

“God, I am so jealous. There’s no magic in my family at all.”

“You could still become a magician,” Mike offered. “They practice magic, but require an artifact imbued with magic like a wand or a sacred scroll.”

“And sorcerers? What are they? I have heard there are a lot of them here this weekend.”

Mike felt a small thrill as he thought about the last sorcerer he had encountered. “Sorcerers are wizards who have reached the next level of magic. They no longer need to use spells or even words. They can conjure and cast spells using only their minds. They are incredibly powerful.”

“And mostly self-important blowhards,” Trevor put in.

‘Well, if you feel that way, I guess you don’t want to come to the party tonight.” Mike laughed.

“What party?” Jenny asked.

“I got invited to a private party being thrown by a circle of sorcerers on the other side of the meadow tonight. Free food, free booze, and I can bring you all with me.”

Trevor gave a low whistle. “How’d you swing that?”

Mike raised his eyebrows. “I have connections.”

“Since when?”

“Sounds awesome, Mike. When?” Jenny asked.

Mike shrugged. “He said eight.” He took the joint from Jenny and took a drag. “So, are you guys in?”


	4. Chapter 4

Mike sighed. What the hell had been in the pot he had smoked earlier? It had left him feeling edgy, jumpy and there was a prickling sense of unease that he couldn’t shake.

He seemed to be the only one affected though. Everyone else seemed to be having a great time. Lola and Jenny were hanging out with a group of mages from the Pearson and Hayden circles. Several guys were flirting with them rather aggressively. Trevor, perhaps in retaliation for their defection, was having an intense conversation with a blond in a ridiculously short white romper.

He waited at the bar for another drink and then made his way to the edge of the compound. Even the sunset seemed to echo his foreboding, all brilliant reds and oranges. Another midsummer day coming to a close, he thought, a bit morosely. The days would begin to get shorter, and winter was coming…

“The sun sets weeping in the lowly west, witnessing storms to come, woe, and unrest,” a low voice intoned from behind him.

“Richard II, Act Two, Scene Four.” Mike responded, as he turned.

The man that had come up behind him looked surprised. He was an Earth witch, Mike could tell. An older man of about fifty, he had close cut gray hair and dark black eyebrows.

“Thy friends are fled to wait upon thy foes, and crossly to thy good all fortune goes,” Mike finished the quote.

The other man’s striking eyebrows rose. “Well, I didn’t expect to find a Shakespeare scholar here.”

“Hardly a scholar,” Mike demurred. “I just like to read.”

The man extended his hand. “Dominic Barone. I haven’t seen you at one of these before. Are you a new member?”

“Oh no,” Mike said as they shook hands. “I’m not a member. I’m just a guest tonight. I’m Mike,” he added belatedly. “Mike Ross.”

Barone nodded at him, and turned to stare back out at the remnants of the sunset.

“Not sure why it seems so ominous to me,” Mike said quietly.

Barone shot him a sideways glance. “Well, you should trust your instincts.”

Mike was about to reply when he heard his name called. He turned.

Harvey was hurrying towards him. “Mike. Glad you showed up.” Harvey turned to the other man. “Dominic,” he said, “Nice to see you.”

The older man grimaced. “I might have known you’d be the one getting your hooks into the next generation.” He glanced at Mike. “Are you trying to steal his soul before he graduates high school?”

Harvey seemed slightly taken aback by this. “You’re still upset about the negotiation.”

“Why shouldn’t I be? You completely screwed my coven over.”

“I understand it seems that way now, but I’m sure you will eventually find that it was for the best. Your old position was highly vulnerable.”

“Vulnerable? Or just not in a position to air you.” Dominic downed the rest of his drink and stalked away.

“Wow, that guy really hates you.” Mike observed.

“He’ll get over it.” Harvey shrugged. “Dominic has his talents, but he still has a bit of a chip on his shoulder because his coven was taken into a sorcerer’s Circle.”

Mike’s forehead wrinkled. “How does that happen?”

“Arguments were made to the High Council about their relative vulnerability. So a sorcerer was appointed to oversee the coven.”

“What did you have to do with it?”

“I was the guy that made the argument. I convinced them to force the incorporation.”

Mike’s back stiffened. “So you think covens need to be under wizard supervision?”

“No. Not usually. But this was a special case. Robert Stenslend is a morally dubious witch, and he was quickly making inroads as a leader. It would have been a disaster if he’d gotten his hands on their coven. Dominic didn’t want the leadership position himself, so really, there was no other choice.”

Mike was slightly mollified by this explanation. Harvey was looking at him strangely. “What?”

Harvey’s eyes narrowed. “You’re high.”

Mike shrugged self-consciously. “Not now. But earlier I was… a little bit. Problem?”

Harvey sighed, exasperated.

“Hey, it’s Litha. It’s practically a requirement to burn some bud,” Mike protested.

This earned him an eye roll. “You realize there are a lot of important people at this party. This would be a prime opportunity for you to network.”

“Network?” Mike blinked. “Who says I want to network?”

“How else are you going get into a good coven? I am assuming your family connections aren’t the best, but still--”

“Hold up. I’m not looking for a coven. Why would you even think that?”

Harvey frowned. “A talented witch like you wants to be working as a bike messenger? Really?”

“I don’t practice for a reason, Harvey. And it is my own reason. I don’t need a big, bad sorcerer to swoop in and find a place for me. And certainly not in some corporate Circle like yours.”

“What do you have against corporate Circles?”

Mike shrugged. “I don’t like the idea of selling magic.”

“Ha.” Harvey sipped his drink. “People have been doing that since the beginning of time.”

“I don’t mean it like that. You know what I mean. Magic for self- aggrandizement, fortunes and bragging rights instead of helping people who need it.”

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with it this morning. What changed?”

Mike really had no idea, but now there was anger prickling under his skin.

“Anyway,” Harvey went on. “My Circle does its share of pro bono work.”

“Your Circle does… Do you do any?”

“Why would I waste my time with that?”

“You think helping people in need is a waste of time?” Mike felt his face flush.

“I think someone should help them, I just don’t think I should help them.”

“Because you’re above that?” Mike scoffed.

“The majority of the pro bono cases can be handled by a competent magician. Why should a sorcerer waste their time when they could be doing more important things?”

“Oh, like what?”

“Like earning money to pay for the salaries of those doing the pro bono work.”

Mike snorted. “Wow. Someone said earlier that all sorcerers are self-important blowhards. I am beginning to believe them.”

Harvey reeled back, stung. “Then why did you even bother coming tonight?”

“You know, I’m beginning to wonder that myself.” With that, Mike turned and stalked away. He got about thirty feet before he stopped and slapped his forehead with his hand. What the hell was wrong with him?

*^*

Harvey stalked over to the bar and got himself another drink. This night was not turning out the way he had anticipated. Mike had stalked away after his parting shot. Harvey wasn’t even sure how the argument had happened. There was clearly something up with the kid, besides the pot.

As he sipped the scotch he had been poured, he scanned the crowd looking for Mike. Not that he wanted anything more to do with the kid, but Jessica might still require him to introduce Mike to Hayden and herself. He didn’t see Mike, but he did spot someone else. Rachel Zane. He might as well fulfill that obligation.

She was very beautiful, dressed in a blue with her feet bare on the grass. She had her own circle of admirers around her, but her dark eyes lit up when she saw Harvey approaching her.

She stepped forward. “Mr. Specter.”

“Ms. Zane.”

“Rachel, please.” She gave him a sunny smile and extended her hand. For him to shake, not kiss. Harvey did so.

“Why don’t we take a walk?” he suggested.

“Sure,” she agreed. She looped her arm through his and they set off, ignoring the muttered protests from her admirers. They made a circle around the outer edges of the party, making polite small talk on the weather, the party, and the food. Finally having made a complete loop, she turned to him. “Now, Mr. Specter, what is it you really want to ask me?”

“What can you mean?” he asked with a smile.

“Well, I hardly think you pulled me away from the party just to talk about the food. Though it’s very good. I think it’s catered by Le Marsion in the city.” At that moment a waiter came by, bearing a tray of sweets. Rachel took several with a grin. “I could talk about the food all night.”

Harvey conceded. “Jessica says you want to join our Circle. I am just curious as to why. Your father has one of the most powerful Circles in the city. Why leave it for a place where you have no connections?”

Rachel popped one of the sweets into her mouth.

“I guess I want to prove myself. I want to earn my own way. In my father’s Circle, no one would ever believe I was there because of my own merit. Outside, I think it would be easier for people to see I earned a place by my own talents.”

Harvey raised his eyebrows. He was, begrudgingly, impressed.

“So, why this Circle?”

Rachel glanced over her shoulder. “Jessica Pearson. Who wouldn’t want to work with her?”

“Well, I think--” He was cut off by shouts and a woman’s scream coming from the other side of the party. “What the hell?” He hurried see what was going on. Rachel hurried along behind him.

He soon found the source of the problem.

A pretty brunette was sobbing softly, a blond rubbing her shoulders. A man Harvey vaguely recognized as one of the mages in the Circle was clutching his jaw, while a taller man was being restrained by two of the security guards and … of course… there was Mike, right in the middle of things. He was gesturing wildly and talking a mile a minute.

Harvey pressed his hand to his forehead. As if on cue, Louis appeared at his side. He looked utterly delighted.

“Harvey,” he simpered. “Security just told me that these people are _your_ guests. Really, what were you thinking, inviting those kind of people here?”

“ _Those kind of people_? Louis, you know, you can be an insufferable snob sometimes.”

“Hey, I own that proudly.” Louis caught sight of Rachel lingering behind Harvey. “Miss Zane, hello. I had the honor of working with your father once--”

“Don’t suck up to her too much, Louis. She’s probably going to be working for us soon.”

Louis blinked at that. “What, really?”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Litt.” Rachel extended her hand.

Harvey watched as security escorted Mike and his friends out of the compound. Well, so much for the rest of his night. Fuck.

*^*

Two hours (and many drinks) later, Harvey made his way to his tent. At least this weekend was almost over, and he could escape back into the city.

“Harvey, wait--”

Harvey turned. Mike was making his way over to him.

“What are you still doing here? I thought security had you thrown out.”

“We explained the situation to them. That asshole was drunk and not taking no for an answer. Trevor had just told the guy to back off and the guy swung at him.” Mike looked down and shuffled his feet. “Anyway, I want to talk to you--”

“So you can lecture me about my civic duty some more? No thanks.” Harvey continued to his tent.

Mike hurried along beside him. “I’m sorry about what I said. I don’t even know why I said it. There’s something going on, I think. Something in the air.”

“Don’t try that mysticism on me, kid. You’ve already made your feelings clear. No changing your tune just because you’ve decided you want to get laid.”

Mike looked affronted. “It’s not that. I just feel like there’s something wrong… Can we just go and talk it out somewhere.

That was the last thing Harvey wanted to do. He wanted to go back to the city and forget this night had ever happened, but he was too drunk to drive right now. They had reached the entrance of his tent. “It’s been a hellishly long day. I am exhausted, and I am going to bed… alone. Good night, Mike.”

Mike grabbed his arm. “No. Don’t.”

Harvey gave him a bewildered look. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t go in there.” Mike tightened his grip.

Harvey felt his anger flare. He tried to shake off Mike’s hand. “Get off of me.”

“No. There’s something wrong.”

Harvey tried to pull away again. Mike held fast and they ended up tussling. Normally Harvey would have the advantage, but Mike didn’t fight fair. He hooked his foot around Harvey’s ankle and sent them both crashing to the ground.

“Ow! What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Harvey, what is going on here?” a female voice demanded.

Harvey rolled his eyes. Jessica Pearson was now looming over him. Robert Hayden was beside her. Great. Not only was he brawling like a schoolboy, he had been caught at it by the principal and guidance counselor. He looked up at Jessica and saw her raise a disapproving eyebrow. Could this day (that had started with such promise) get any worse?

Louis also appeared, his trademark smirk in place. “Harvey, can you please keep your sexual antics inside your own tent?”

Harvey rested his head back on the grass. “Jessica, there’s nothing wrong. Mr. Ross and I were just having a minor disagreement. He’s leaving now.”

Mike leapt to his feet with the agility of youth, leaving Harvey on the ground. “No, he can’t go inside. There’s something’s wrong.”

Harvey climbed to his feet. “What’s wrong is the fact that you’re still here.”

Mike shook his head. “There’s negative energy pouring out of that tent. I can feel it. Just let me go in and clear it, and everything should be--”

“You’re not going anywhere but out of this camp.”

“Harvey, wait a minute,” Jessica interceded. “If your witch--”

“He’s not mine.”

“If Mr. Ross feels that something is wrong, we would do well to heed him.”

Harvey strongly suspected she was just agreeing with Mike to aggravate him, but Mike nodded, buoyed by her words.

“There is something wrong. Just let me go in and locate the source.”

Jessica nodded. “Go ahead.”

Mike looked like he was mentally bracing himself, then he pulled open the tent flap and charged inside.

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Louis said, and followed Mike inside the tent.

Harvey was pretty sure the only reason Louis volunteered was to check out the inside of his tent and make sure it wasn’t bigger than his own. He rolled his eyes as he pulled himself to his feet. “Really?” he asked Jessica.

“It never hurts to be cautious,” she replied mildly.

“Indeed, Harvey,” Hayden agreed. “The young man seems quite earnest.”

“I found it,” Mike’s voice called from inside. “It’s safe to come in.”

“Safe?” Harvey scoffed as he made his way inside. He stopped just inside and stopped dead. He felt Jessica and Hayden come in behind him.

“What the hell is that?”

Mike sitting on the bed. In front of him there was a small wooden box, about the size of a matchbox. Mike opened it and dumped the contents on the bed.

“What the hell is that?” Louis asked.

“It’s a type of hex bag called a Judas Jack.” Mike met his eyes steadily. “Who wants you dead, Harvey?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Who wants you dead, Harvey?”

During the shocked silence that followed his statement, Mike reflected that he was dangerously out of his depth. This was serious magic they were dealing with, and he had not practiced in years. What was he thinking? He shook himself out of his own reverie and took in the shocked faces of the others.

“A Judas Jack?” The short man called Louis sputtered. “What the hell is that?”

“It must have just been some kind of prank,” Harvey said at the same time.

Mike rolled his eyes. Denial. He should have expected that.

The tall, older sorcerer who Mike suspected was Robert Hayden shook his head. “This was no prank. A Judas Jack is serious magic. And very obscure. It compels its target to commit suicide.”

“If it’s so obscure, how did this kid know what it was?” Louis asked.

“I would like to know that as well,” Jessica said. She looked at Mike. “How did you recognize it?”

Mike sighed. “Well, I could tell it was some kind of hex just by the feel of the magic in the room. Once I found it… Well, it’s made of wood, that’s a dead giveaway. Plus I recognized the sigil carved on it. It’s a textbook Judas Jack right out of the _Codex Sortiarius.”_

Jessica blinked. “You’ve read the _Codex Sortiarius_?”

Mike nodded.

Hayden cleared his throat. “Why would a Green witch bother with a dusty, arcane text like that?”

Mike shrugged. “I like to read.”

“You like to--”

“As interesting as this kid’s reading habits are,” Jessica interrupted. “Perhaps we should get back to the fact that someone tried to kill Harvey tonight.”

“First, for whatever the kid says, we don’t know how powerful this thing was.” Harvey protested. “I might have been able to shake it off.”

Mike opened his mouth to respond, but Jessica cut him off. “It doesn’t matter, Harvey. Someone made an attempt on your life. Someone tried to kill a member of my Circle.” Her eyes flashed. “And that is something I am not going to tolerate.”

“Who could have done this?” Hayden questioned Harvey. “Who has a grudge against you?”

“That could be a long list.”

“But it would have had to have been someone here this weekend,” Hayden insisted.

Harvey appeared to think. “Well, Dominic Barone and I had words earlier, but I really don’t think--”

“It wasn’t him,” Mike interrupted. “It couldn’t have been a witch.”

“Well, he would defend his own kind, wouldn’t he?” Louis muttered

Mike threw up his arms. “A witch wouldn’t do this, but what I am saying is that one _couldn’t_ do this. A Judas Jack is intense magic. A witch or a wizard could probably make one, but the ritual would take months. The ingredients in that thing,” he waved his hand in the direction of Harvey’s bed, “were fresh. The mugwort hasn’t even dried out. The only person who could make one that quickly would be a sorcerer… A powerful one.”

This declaration fell like a bomb in the tent. Silence stretched out as they all considered the ramifications of that.

“Jesus,” Louis finally said.

Robert Hayden nodded. “We should call a full meeting of the leadership as soon as possible.”

“Louis, gather everyone in my tent,” Jessica ordered.

Louis nodded and ducked out of the tent.

Mike wondered if he should be going as well. If they were going to be discussing Circle business, they probably didn’t want an outsider around. Should he say something before he left or just duck out? He took a couple of tentative steps towards the entrance to the tent.

“Mr. Ross.” Jessica’s voice stopped him. “We owe you a debt of gratitude.”

“Happy to help,” Mike said. “Now, I’ll just be going, if you need to get in touch--”

“I don’t think that would be advisable.” Jessica gave him a small smile. “We need you to stay.”

Mike blinked. “Why would you need that?”

“The kids done enough, Jessica,” Harvey said. “Just let him go.”

Jessica shook her head. “The kid just saved your life, Harvey. He detected a threat that nobody else, including several highly trained security guards and your own psychic assistant could sense. How do you explain that?”

“We don’t even know that this was a credible threat,” Harvey protested.

“It is better to be safe.” Jessica smiled.

“So what are you proposing that I do?” Mike asked.

“It would be best if you and Mr. Specter remained in close proximity for the time being.”

“What?” Both Mike and Harvey asked at the same time.

“Yes, an excellent idea.” Hayden nodded. “He has already saved your life once, Harvey. It’s clear that you two have some sort of connection. Perhaps it was forged by your union in the Standing Stones, but either way, it is too valuable an asset for you to allow to walk away.”

“I do have a job I need to get back to,” Mike protested. “I have my own life, bills to pay--”

Jessica brushed this off. “The Circle will be happy to reimburse you for your time and any lost income.”

“Not that it could be much,” Harvey muttered.

Mike bristled, and opened his mouth to object when Jessica continued.

“And besides, Mr. Ross, I am sure your ethics would not allow you abandon someone in need. I mean… if you left now and something happened to Harvey, I am sure you could never forgive yourself.”

Mike deflated. That was true.

Jessica stood. “Why don’t we all adjourn to my tent? Louis should have rounded everyone up by now.”

Everyone trekked out of the tent, down to the edge of the compound and into a large tent at the end of the row. Mike stopped before he stepped inside and stared up at the stars. The night air felt warm and heavy on his skin. A meteor shot across his field of vision, a tiny temporary scratch on the face of the night sky. It chilled him. What kind of omen was this?

“Mike.” Harvey had come up behind him. There seemed to be something he wanted to say. He opened his mouth, but them his name was called from inside tent. He sighed, clapped Mike on the shoulder and said, “Let’s go inside.”

*^*

The meeting was brief, at least. Everyone was made aware of the situation and agreed to be on their guards. Several people came up to Harvey afterwards and offered support and shoulder slaps on their way back to their own tents. Mike waited at the entrance to the tent. Finally, Harvey, Jessica and Mike were the only ones left.

Jessica’s eyes softened, and she even leaned over and kissed his cheek as she said goodnight. And then to Harvey’s utter shock, she did the same to Mike.

“Take good care of him, Mr. Ross,” she intoned quietly.

Harvey followed Mike out of the tent.

“Let’s go back to mine,” he said, and Mike complied without a word. Once inside, Mike walked the perimeter of the tent, trying to suss out negative energy, Harvey guessed.

“I doubt there is anything else in here,” he said.

“But they might try again.”

“Mike, I want you to know that, no matter what Jessica said, you don’t have to stay--”

“No, Harvey. She’s right. I detected the threat. I think I owe it to you to see this through. Maybe this was the reason we were brought together.”

Harvey thought the great sex had been reason enough. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Mike sat down in the chair at the table. “I’m sure. You’re stuck with me until we find whoever did this.”

“Okay. Fine.” Harvey paused for a moment before he added. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Mike looked around the tent. “What should we do now?”

It would be light in just a few hours. “Let’s get some sleep. We can head back to the city in the morning.”

They both stared at the bed. They had both slept in it together platonically just hours ago. Harvey didn’t know why everything felt so differently. Harvey sighed, and stripped himself down to his boxers and undershirt and crawled into the bed. He heard Mike rustling around and then felt him get into the bed beside him.

Harvey leaned over and shut off the light on the bedside table. The room was plunged into darkness.

“Goodnight, Mike.”

“’Night.”

~*~

The next morning, Harvey had a pounding headache that had nothing to do with the copious alcohol he had consumed the night before. It had everything to do with the warm body pressed up against him. He and Mike showered, (separately) and ate the breakfast the Donna brought to the tent.

She reported that the rumors were flying about the attempted murder of Harvey. It had put a damper on the morning’s festivities, and everyone was packing up and leaving ahead of schedule. Harvey also wanted to leave right away, but Mike insisted he wanted to attend the closing ceremonies. So Harvey was forced to wait in the sun-drenched fields while the druids paraded around in their long robes and chanted.

He groaned softly and pushed his sunglasses higher on his nose. Once the ceremony was over, Harvey waited, thinking they could finally escape, but Mike got caught up in a conversation with a pretty girl with reddish brown hair. She was wearing an extremely short pair of frayed jean shorts that showed off her excellent legs and a long flowing cambric shirt. She had a wreath of flowers in her hair. And she was all over Mike.

Harvey gritted his teeth. She had one hand on his shoulder, the other brushing his chest as she spoke very closely and emphatically to him. Mike was nodding seriously back at her, but (Harvey noted with pleasure) he kept stepping back, putting some distance between them which she would automatically close.

Finally, Mike managed to break away and made his way over to Harvey.

“What was that about?” Harvey asked.

“That was Tess,” Mike replied. “She’s an old… friend of mine from way back.”

“Huh.”

“You should be happy. She was trying to get me to join her coven.” Mike shot him a sideways glance. “You wanted me to network.”

“Not with that kind of coven,” Harvey sniffed. “Or did you want to spend your life mixing potions and making herbal sachets.”

Mike snorted. “And they probably do obscure rituals every full moon.”

Harvey suppressed a smile. “Skyclad, I hope.”

“Well, there would be no point otherwise.”

They both laughed.

“So where to now?” Mike asked.

“My car is parked over in the north lot. Do you have your stuff?”

“I just need to get it. It’s on the way.” As they walked, Harvey rested his hand on Mike’s shoulder.

Harvey once again stood back and waited while Mike collected his backpack and sleeping bag. He received a hug with a pretty blonde and some kind of macho faux-punching ritual with a tall guy. His friends from the other night, Harvey realized.

When they got to the car, Mike rolled his eyes. “Why am I not surprised you drive a gas guzzling monstrosity?” he asked as he looked over the Land Rover.

Harvey had the grace to look slightly abashed. “It wasn’t my idea. I could hardly take a vintage Mustang off road.”

“You normally drive a Mustang?”

“Normally I have a driver and a town car.” Harvey grinned as Mike rolled his eyes again. “I am a member of a car club. I get to drive the most outrageous and expensive cars without worrying about maintenance and upkeep.”

“So you like the flash but none of the responsibility. Sounds about right.”

It was Harvey’s turn to roll his eyes.

“If you’re done criticizing my lifestyle, can we go now? I’d like to get back to the city as soon as possible.”

Mike threw his backpack in the backseat and climbed in. Harvey followed and they were soon plowing their way down the bumpy roads. Harvey quickly navigated to the highway. Mike sat back in his seat and watched the scenery fly by. It wasn’t long before they were back in the steel and glass encased jungle of Manhattan.

“Do you have to take the car back?” Mike asked.

“They’ll send someone over to pick it up.” Harvey passed the key to the valet in front of the building. “Come on upstairs.”

Harvey’s condo was everything Mike expected it to be. He gawked at the city skyline through the floor to ceiling windows.

“This place is awesome.”

“Glad you like it, since you are going to be forced to stay here for a while.” Harvey walked over to the wet bar and poured them both a drink.

Mike prowled around for a few minutes, and then shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not sensing anything negative here.” He took a seat on the sofa.

“That’s a relief.” Harvey brought Mike his drink and sat down beside him. “You’re going to have to come to work with me tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I figured. I don’t have to wear a suit, do I? Because I don’t have one.” Mike took a sip.

Harvey privately thought Mike would be stunning in a well-tailored suit. “That’s a total shock. But no, you don’t need to. Hopefully, we can get this resolved quickly, and you can go back to your own life.”

Mike grabbed the remote off the side table and flicked on the side table. “In the meantime, I hope you have HBO.”

*^*

The next morning, they headed into the office.

“Good morning,” Donna said brightly. She gave Mike a long look over. “I know he’s supposed to be your guard dog, Harvey, but honestly, he looks more like a puppy to me.” She winked at Mike.

Mike sputtered incoherently.

“Come on,” Harvey said impatiently.

Mike dutifully followed Harvey into his office. He collapsed onto the plush leather sofa. “This is nice.”

“Get your feet off the couch.”

“So what’s on the docket for today?”

Harvey glanced up from the paperwork on his desk. “We are renegotiating a contract with one of the major magical procurement agencies in the city.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“You don’t need to do anything.”

Mike sighed and stretched his arms behind his head. “I’m going to get bored just sitting around all the time. Might as well put me to work.”

Harvey considered. “Do you want to read over the contract?”

“Sure, I can do that.”

Harvey tossed him in a thick file. “Have at it, kid.”


	6. Chapter 6

Harvey left Mike alone with the contract, and he settled in and started reading. After a few minutes, he got up and asked Donna for a highlighter and some Post-Its.

By the time Harvey got back, Mike had the contract spread out on the floor and he was furiously scribbling notes.

“What’s all this?” Harvey asked.

Mike looked up. “Oh, I just made a few notes. I hope you don’t mind. I think the ritual could be altered to make it more effective, and I tightened up the language to close a couple loopholes.”

Harvey squatted down and picked up one of the sheets, and skimmed the notes. His eyebrows rose. “This is… good.”

Mike shrugged. “Just a few suggestions.”

Harvey picked up some of the other pages and scanned them. “Where did you learn this stuff?”

“Here and there. I--”

“Like to read,” Harvey finished with him. “Well, I’m sure we can find plenty of ways to keep you from being bored.

*^*

The week passed quickly. Mike soon found himself with his own workload, and had many of the other wizards and mages in the Circle stopping by to “pick his brain,” about one thing or other. Harvey seemed fairly amused by this, but he allowed Mike to talk and answer questions. By Friday, Mike had the impression that Harvey had interacted more with his co-workers this week than he ever had before.

And from the looks Jessica gave him when she stopped in to check on them, Mike was pretty sure he could have a job in the Circle if he wanted it. Which was nice, he supposed. But Mike was more worried about the job he was technically there to do now. But there had been no further threats against Harvey, and Mike had not felt any sense of malice toward him from any of the Circle’s members. But the threat was still there, hanging over them. Mike worried they were being lulled into a false sense of security.

Friday afternoon, Jessica came into the office.

“Gentlemen,” she said, “Robert Hayden has assigned one of his lead wizards to investigate the threat against Harvey.”

“Just now?” Mike asked. “What have they been doing all week?”

Both Jessica and Harvey ignored him. “Who?” Harvey asked.

“Travis Tanner.”

Harvey groaned.

“Who’s that?” Mike asked.

“He’s a pretentious prick,” Harvey muttered.

“He’s an excellent wizard from Hayden’s circle,” Jessica said. “He and Harvey don’t get on because they are too much alike.”

“I am nothing like that smarmy bastard--”

“Regardless,” Jessica cut him off. “He has read everyone’s statements and thoroughly researched the creation of a Judas Jack. Next, he wants to start interviews, starting with you, Mike. He’ll come by Harvey’s condo this evening.”

Mike glanced at Harvey. “Harvey has dinner with a client.”

Jessica nodded. “Yes, I know.” She smiled. “I do appreciate your dedication to Harvey’s safety, but since Joy is both an old friend, and one of the most powerful witches in the city, I think he will be safe enough without you. Everyone will be on their guard.”

Mike looked to Harvey.

“I’ll be fine,” Harvey said.

“Okay.”

“Excellent. I will expect an update on Monday morning.”

After Jessica left, Mike looked at Harvey, “Are you sure about--”

“I’ll be fine,” Harvey repeated. “Why don’t you take off early?” He suggested. “There’s nothing else that we have to do today.”

“Okay, okay. I guess I’ll just hang out in your awesome condo.” He got to his feet and picked up his work. “Um,” he hesitated. “I kind of told my friend Trevor that he could come over tonight. I hope that’s okay… or we could just go to a coffee shop or something--”

“It’s fine,” Harvey said. “Have fun.” He watched Mike leave and then turned back to his work. Maybe he could actually get something done this afternoon without the kid’s chattering and the interruptions.

*~*

“Man, I can’t get over how sweet this place is.” Trevor snatched the last piece of pizza from the box on the coffee table.” He crammed half the slice into his mouth.

“Use a plate,” Mike said irritably. “Last thing I need is you getting tomato sauce all over the leather sofa.”

“All protective of his stuff already, huh?” Trevor glanced around. “Not that I blame you. You really lucked out.”

“Yeah, except for the whole attempted murder thing.” Mike closed the empty box. “Anyway, this is all just temporary.”

Trevor shot him a look. “I bet you could make it permanent if you really wanted.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “Are you proposing I whore myself out for a Manhattan penthouse?”

“Hey, I’m just saying--”

Mike threw a balled up napkin at him and Trevor laughed. The basketball game they had been watching on Harvey’s huge curved flat screen ended.

“I hope you are still staying here during football season” Trevor said as he got up and stretched. “Man, I’m beat.” He yawned. “Do you have a Red Bull or something?”

“In the kitchen.”

Trevor help him carry the plates and pizza box into the kitchen. Mike opened the fridge and pulled out an energy drink. “Here you go,” he said.

Trevor looked at the green can. “Energize? I didn’t think you like this brand.”

“I don’t. But these came with the groceries today. Harvey must have ordered them for me.” Mike had been rather touched Harvey had bothered, considering he often expressed disdain for the amount of energy drinks Mike consumed.

Trevor popped the cap and guzzled down half the can in a single gulp. “This stuff’s not bad.”

Mike grimaced. “It’s too sweet for me.”

Trevor’s phone rang. He glanced at it and made a face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s just…” he sighed. “Jenny. We had another fight last night.”

“What about?”

“I don’t even know. She wants us to move in together. Says it’s time, whatever that means.”

Mike leaned on the counter. “And what did you say?”

“I said we should wait until our current leases run out, and find a new place together. She wants to move into my place now, and accused me of making excuses. And really, Mike, if we’re fighting about stupid stuff like this, should we even be talking about moving in together? I just don’t know.”

“Sorry, man. That sucks.”

“Yeah.” Trevor looked at his watch. “Well, I guess I should get going.”

“Yeah, that wizard should be here to interview me soon.” Mike opened the fridge and got out another can of Energize. “Want another one for the road?”

“Fuck, yeah.”

*^*

Trevor shook his head as he headed down the hallway. He hit the down button on the elevator and drained the last few drops from the Energize can. He glanced around, then tossed the empty can into a corner.

The elevator dinged, the doors slid open and a well-dressed man stepped out. He was tall with dark hair. Tall, dark, and handsome, Trevor smirked to himself. He could tell the suit was both tailored and expensive.

The man gave him a long look, and there was a strange little quiver in Trevor’s stomach.

The man cleared his throat. “I’m, uh… I’m looking for Harvey Specter’s apartment,” he said.

“It’s right down the hall on the left.”

The man nodded. “Okay.”

Neither of them moved. The elevator doors slid closed. The moment stretched out.

The man shook his head. “Okay. Thank you.” Another moment, and he took a small step away.

Trevor reached out and grabbed the man by the arm. “Or, you know, you could just come home with me.”

The man stepped close to him. Trevor’s heart raced. Their breaths mingled.

“Why don’t I do that?” the man asked.

*^*

Harvey got in late that night. He found Mike bent over a spell book in the kitchen.

“Studying hard?” he asked.

“I am just reading up on compulsion hexes,” Mike said. “But, to be honest, I’m not finding anything new.”

Harvey took a glass from the cabinet and poured himself a scotch.

“How did the dinner with Joy go?”

Harvey shook his head. “It went fine. How was your interview with Tanner? Was he obnoxious as usual?”

“He never showed up,” Mike said. “And I stayed in all night.”

“That’s strange. Something else must have come up.” Harvey caught sight of the empty energy drink cans on the island’s marble top. “Still drinking that crap?”

Mike actually flushed as he answered. “Um, no. Trevor drank two of them. I… uh, I don’t really like that kind.”

Harvey was so entranced by the color creeping across Mike’s cheeks it took him a moment to comprehend what Mike was saying. “So, why did you buy them if you don’t like them?”

Mike’s brow furrowed. “I didn’t buy them. They came with the groceries. I thought you ordered them for me.”

“No.” Harvey picked up one of the cans and studied it. “Must have been a mistake. I’ve gotten extra items a few times.” But, he would take a can in to work tomorrow and have it tested, just to be safe.

Mike sighed and shut the book. “Well, I’m going to head to bed. Good night, Harvey.”

“’Night.” Harvey watched Mike drudge into the other room. He took his scotch out on the balcony and stared out over the city. He sipped the scotch slowly. This was more difficult than he had expected, having Mike in his house and yet trying to maintain a distance. He had forgotten why he wanted distance in the first place. It just didn’t seem natural between them. If there wasn’t this death threat hanging over his head, he wouldn’t stand for it. And really, what was the point of being protected if you couldn’t have sex with your protector?

Harvey laughed quietly at himself. The sooner this situation was resolved, the better it would be for everyone involved.

^*^

The weekend past quickly, and frustratingly. Spending time with Mike and not touching him was getting harder and harder. The kid was smart, witty and very attractive. It was a relief for him to go back to the Circle headquarters on Monday morning.

As soon as they arrived, Mike was whisked away by someone needing his help, and Harvey had a few blessed hours to concentrate and practice his own magic. This whole business was distracting him. He was having trouble with his focus, and that could be dangerous.

It was almost noon when Jessica called him into her office.

“Harvey, we have a situation.”

Harvey sighed and sank into a chair. “What now?”

“I just got off the phone with Robert Hayden. It’s regarding Travis Tanner.”

Harvey looked up. “Tanner? Is he making waves? He didn’t even show up to interview Mike on Friday like he was supposed to…”

“That’s just it, Harvey. He never showed up to work this morning. He’s missing. No one’s heard from him for three days.”

“Three days?”

“He left his office on Friday night. He walked out of the building and hasn’t been seen since. His doorman confirmed he hasn’t been to his apartment.”

Harvey sat back in the chair. Was it possible that the attack on him hadn’t been personal? That someone was just targeting multiple high powered wizards and sorcerers in the City? It would be a relief if that were the case.

He met Jessica’s eyes.

“I know what you are thinking,” she murmured. “But it’s too soon to tell whether the threat on you is personal or not.”

Harvey sighed. “Have the police been contacted about Tanner yet?”

“Not yet. Hayden wants to use his own channels first.”

That probably would be more effective, Harvey reflected. He was about to ask another question when his cell phone. “What’s this,” he grumbled. “Not more bad news, I hope.”

It was…

*^*

Mike was helping Howard, one of the Circle mages with some of his spell work when Harvey appeared in the auditorium.

“Mike, I need you, now.”

Mike could not help the little twinge of arousal at those words, even though he knew that Harvey didn’t mean it that way.

“Okay, be right there.” To Harold he instructed, “Just speak clearly and slowly, and remember to breathe during the incantation. You’ll do great.”

“Thanks, Mike.”

Mike caught up with Harvey in the hallway. “What’s up?”

“Those energy drinks that were delivered on Friday. Did you have any?”

“No, I told you I don’t like that brand. Why?”

Harvey pressed his lips together before he answered. “I brought a can down to the alchemist to have him check it. It was definitely altered. He doesn’t know yet what kind of potion was used but--”

Mike’s eyes went wide. “Shit. Trevor… He had two cans.”

Harvey nodded. “Why don’t you give him a call?”

Mike fumbled with his phone. “Shit, shit. Jenny texted me yesterday asking if I’d talked to him, but I just thought he was ducking her call… Fuck. It went straight to voicemail.”

“Okay, Mike--”

“I need to go over there. I have to--”

“Mike.” Harvey gripped his arm. “I have a cab waiting out front. Grab your bag and we can go.”

Mike stopped. “I don’t know, Harvey. Maybe I should go alone. Maybe the potion was something about hurting you, or attacking you.”

“Mike, I’m not letting you go alone. So come out. Let’s go.”

***

Mike bolted out of the car.

“Mike, wait a minute,” Harvey called after him, but Mike paid no attention. He hurdled up the stairs and down the hallway to Trevor’s apartment.

He banged on the door. “Trevor?” he called. “Trevor, its Mike. Are you okay?”

After a long pause, the door was flung open. Mike was relieved to see Trevor looking healthy, though slightly puzzled. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of plaid boxer shorts, and his hair was the definition of “bed head.”

When he saw Mike he slouched in the doorway. “Mike, man. What’s going on?”

Mike pushed past him into the apartment. “What’s going on? Why are you half naked in the middle of the afternoon? Jenny’s looking for you, you know. And your phone’s off.”

Trevor raked a hand through his hair. “My phone…Yeah, sorry. I can’t find my phone.” He giggled.

Mike blinked. He could honestly say he’d never heard Trevor make that noise before. “What?”

Before Trevor could respond, Harvey finally appeared at the apartment door. “Mike.”

“Hey, is this the sorcerer guy?” Trevor stumbled forward and extended his hand to Harvey. “Nice to meet you.”

Harvey looked Trevor up and down skeptically, but he shook his hand. “Likewise.”

Mike cleared his throat impatiently. “Trevor, remember that energy drink you had at my house--”

“Hey, that was great, do you have any more? I mean, it was, like fruity, and grapey and really cold”

Mike stopped and stared. Trevor’s pupils were dilated, and he had a ridiculous smile on his face. “Are you… high?”

Trevor chuckled again. “No, really. Not anymore, anyway. We had some earlier, but my stash ran out and--”

“Hey, is that pizza here yet? I’m starving” A voice called out from the bathroom. A masculine voice.

Mike spun around. “Who the hell is that?”

A man emerged from the bathroom, only a towel wrapped his waist.

Mike turned back and stared at Trevor. “What the fuck?”

Harvey cleared his throat. “Tanner,” he said.

“Harvey.” The man looked shocked.

Mike turned to Harvey. “This is Travis Tanner?”

Harvey ignored him. “Tanner, people are looking for you? You’ve missed work, and--”

The wizard looked surprised. “What are you talking about? It’s only Sunday.”

“It’s Tuesday,” Mike said flatly.

Travis and Trevor looked at each other. “Whoops,” Trevor said and dissolved into giggles again.

Mike was growing more and more incensed. “What the hell is wrong with you? Trevor, what about Jenny?”

But Trevor was no longer listening to him. He and Tanner were standing close, and were each rubbing their hands over the other’s chest. “Sunday,” Tanner was muttering into Trevor’s neck. “What happened to Sunday?” His hand stroked over Trevor’s backside.

Mike opened his mouth, but Harvey clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Mike, don’t waste your breath,” he said softly. “They’re obviously under some sort of spell.”

“What?”

“Can’t you see?” Harvey nodded towards them. “Look at them. Have you ever known your friend to act like that?”

Trevor was in the process of tugging Tanner’s towel away, and Mike quickly averted his eyes.

“No,” he admitted.

“Come on.” Harvey pulled Mike out of the apartment. Trevor and Tanner didn’t seem to notice.

Once in the hallway, Mike leaned against the wall and pressed a hand to his forehead. “What do we do now?”

Harvey had already pulled out his cell phone. “I’m calling Jessica and letting her know we found Tanner. She and Hayden can get them to a clinic for observation.”

Mike glanced skeptically at the closed door. “What will they do to them at the clinic? Will they be able to reverse the spell?”

“Let’s hope so.” Harvey pressed the phone to his ear. “Hello, Jessica. I have good news and bad news…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am very sorry for the many delays in this story! I hope to have regular updates for you from now on... Hope you enjoy!

Mike paced the waiting room of the exclusive, private clinic. Trevor and Travis Tanner had been brought in an hour ago and were “being evaluated,” whatever than meant.

Jessica and Robert Hayden were quietly talking in the corner of the room, and Harvey… Harvey was worrying Mike. He was sitting in one of the ugly plastic chairs with his head in his hands. He had not spoken since they arrived, and didn’t respond to any of Mike’s attempts to engage him.

Mike took another sip of his now-cold coffee, and stared out the window. The sky was gray and cold, and it had begun to drizzle.

The doctor came out and everyone got up. She addressed Hayden and Jessica, only sparing a glance at Harvey and Mike. “We have gotten them both stabilized, and we are administering fluids and a sedative.” She scribbled something on her clipboard. “We’ll know more once we get a sample of what was ingested.”

“Will there be any long term consequences?” Hayden asked.

The doctor shrugged her shoulders. “It is too early tell at this point. You said they were together for four days?”

The others nodded.

“To be under a spell for that long is unusual. It’s possible they could have imprinted on each other. If that occurred, it should become apparent within the next twenty four hours.”

Hayden and Jessica exchanged dark looks. Harvey still hadn’t looked up, but Mike thought he was listening.

“Can I talk to my friend?” Mike asked.

The doctor nodded. “Just for a few minutes, though.” She glanced at the others. “Mr. Tanner is asleep, but should be ready for questions in the morning.”

Jessica and Hayden quietly murmured agreement. “I’ll be right back,” Mike said to Harvey. Harvey didn’t move and made no response.

Trevor was sitting up in a hospital bed. He was wearing a generic gray t shirt and a pair of cotton pants. He had his arms wrapped around his knees. He looked younger and more vulnerable than Mike had seen him in years.

“Hey, man,” Mike said softly.

Trevor raised his head. “Mike, hey.” He pulled his arms tighter around himself. “What’s going on?”

Mike blinked. “Did they tell you what happened?”

“I accidently drank some fucked-up mojo juice. Yeah, they told me.” Trevor wiped his nose on the sleeve of his tee shirt.

“How do you feel?”

Trevor shrugged. “They gave me some stuff, so I guess I’m okay. They said I have to stay here for at least a week though.”

“A week? That long?”

“Something about side-effects… some kind of withdrawal symptoms.” Trevor shuddered and then pressed his face into his hands. “Jesus, Mike. The things I did with him... I mean, I’ve like never been like that with anybody before…” He lapsed into silence.

“God, Trevor. This is all my fault. I am so sorry--”

“Not your fault,” Trevor said into his hands. “But someone’s got it in for your guy, I guess.” He looked up and met Mike’s eyes. “You need to be careful. This asshole’s not messing around.”

“I will be. Anyways, this whole thing… Trevor? Trevor, are you okay?”

The color had drained from Trevor’s face. His eyelid fluttered for a moment before his eyes rolled back into his head. Then his entire body began convulsing.

An alarm began blaring. Mike darted to the door. “Help! We need some help in here.”

A bunch of nurses hurried in. They rolled Trevor onto his side and began barking orders at each other. Mike was pushed out of the way, and could only watch helplessly as the medical staff worked to stabilize his friend.

“What’s wrong with him?” Mike asked the room at large.

One of the nurses pulled him outside the room. “He’s having a seizure. You need to wait in the hall.”

“But I--”

“Sir, I need to ask you to stay out of the way.” The door slammed as the nurse rushed back inside.

Mike stared through the glass. It seemed like a long time before Trevor stopped moving and the alarm was silenced. Mike watched his friend breathe for a while before he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned, Harvey was there.

His voice was hoarse. “There’s nothing more we can do here. These are some of the best doctors in the city. They’ll take care of him. Let’s go home.”

*^*

The cab ride back to the condo was entirely silent, aside from Mike giving the cabbie the address. Harvey had not spoken a word since they left the hospital. As Mike glanced at him from across the seat, he could almost see Harvey’s expression growing darker by the minute. He clearly needed to do something.

As they walked into the condo, Mike put his bag down and then grabbed Harvey by the arm. “Hey,” he said. “Talk to me. I know you’re upset about this whole thing--”

“You have no idea what I am upset about,” Harvey snapped. Mike dropped his arm, alarmed by the vehemence in his voice. “That big brain of yours, and you still haven’t figured it out, have you?”

“Figured what out?” Mike asked. “Whoever is after you tried again--”

“Whoever is after me didn’t try to kill me this time, did they?”

Mike blinked. “What? Well, no. But--”

“Whoever created those energy drinks were targeting you, Mike. You and Travis. It was just your ridiculous taste in those fucking drinks that saved you. If it had all gone according to plan, I would have come home on Friday and found you fucking my arch rival in my own goddamn bed.”

Mike shook his head. “No, that wouldn’t have happened.”

Harvey laughed bitterly. “Who’s in denial now?” he asked.

“Well, anyway, it didn’t happen. I’m fine, and we’ll just have to be more--”

“This person wants to hurt me, and he’s not above using you to do it. This is ridiculous. You need to leave. Get as far away from me as possible.”

“You’re kicking me out now?” Mike was incensed. “Hell, no. My friend’s in the hospital because of this situation, and it’s my fault. I am seeing this through to the end now.”

“You need--”

“ _You_ just need to calm the fuck down.” Mike put his hands on Harvey’s shoulders. “You’re letting this rage cloud your judgement, and it going to make you more vulnerable than you are already.”

“I’m vulnerable because of you!” Harvey yelled, and tried to pull away, but Mike held firm.

“You’re alive because of me,” Mike fired back

“I don’t--” Harvey tried, but Mike silenced him in the most effective way he knew how. By putting his lips over Harvey’s.

The reaction was explosive. Harvey’s hands fisted in the back of Mike’s shirt. All of the pent up sexual energy that they had been fighting for weeks came rushing to the forefront. Jackets, shirts and ties were shed messily all over the living room floor, before Harvey grabbed Mike’s belt and pulled him into the bedroom.

Mike was ready to be thrown down on the bed and ravished when Harvey stepped back.

“Shower,” he said.

“What?”

“I need a shower. Have to the smell of the hospital off me before we do this.”

“Okay.” Mike was slightly confused by this rapid change of pace. But he could roll with it.

Harvey kissed him hard, a demanding press of lips and tongue. “Come with me.”

The shower in Harvey’s en suite was much nicer than the perfectly serviceable one in the hallway. There was a large, glass encased shower stall with dual shower heads. Mike took in the expensive Italian tile and Harvey’s high end hair products as he stripped off the rest of his clothes. Harvey dragged him under the spray.

Harvey was ruthlessly efficient, soaping himself and Mike up quickly, barely responding to Mike’s kisses in his attempt to get them clean and rinsed in the quickest time possible.

Mike was sure he wasn’t pouting, but Harvey laughed when he took in the expression on Mike’s face.

He shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. “Come on.” He tossed a towel at Mike. “Bed.”

Mike toweled himself off quickly and hurried to join Harvey in the huge, king size bed. As he slipped between the expensive cotton sheets, it occurred to Mike that he’s never really slept in Harvey’s actual bed. They had slept in the bed in the tent, and he’s slept in Harvey’s guest room. But this was the actual bed Harvey slept in every night. This suddenly seemed like a bigger step than it should have.

As Mike settled in, Harvey climbed on top of him. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to the side of Mike’s jaw and trailed them slowly down his neck and across his collarbone. The stop in the shower had slowed them down. The frantic, desperate energy seemed to have dissipated, leaving something more languid behind.

Harvey moved down his sternum, taking the time to tongue at Mike’s nipples, teasing them into aching peaks, before moving down across his stomach. He nipped at Mike’s abs.

Mike arched and twisted his hands in the duvet. “Harvey, Harvey,” He moaned, pleading. “Please.”

“You need to remember that you are mine, Mike.” Harvey whispered. “Do you understand that? Do you know you’re mine?”

“I remember. I know.”

“Every inch of you belongs to me.” Harvey traced the juncture of Mike’s thigh with his tongue. Then he urged Mike over onto his stomach.

“They tried to take you away from me. But they can’t have you. You’re mine.” He gently pulled up on Mike’s hips.

Mike got himself up on all fours. “Harvey!” His body was actually quivering in anticipation. He felt Harvey part his cheeks and waiting for the gentle probe of Harvey’s fingers, but…

“Oh, fuck…” It wasn’t a finger he was feeling, it was the wet press of Harvey’s tongue against his hole. Mike squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face against his upper arm. He had never had anyone do this to him before. It was so intimate, more than anything they had done before. Shivers raced up his spine as Harvey’s mouth moved on him again and again.

“Oh god… oh god, oh god, oh god,” Mike chanted. Harvey’s tongue continued probing and pressing.

Harvey pulled back. “You’re mine,” he whispered. His hot breath raised goosebumps over Mike’s skin. “You’re mine.”

Mike stilled. He turned and looked over his shoulder at Harvey. “Prove it.”

Harvey growled. He sunk his teeth into the meaty skin of Mike’s buttock. Mike yelped.

Harvey sat back and fumbled in the nightstand drawer for a condom and lube. He rolled the condom onto himself and quickly prepped Mike.

“That’s enough,” Mike said after a minute. “Come on.”

Harvey guided himself into Mike’s warm body. They both groaned at the sensation. Harvey gave Mike a short minute to relax around him, and then set a punishing pace. His fingers dug into Mike’s hips as their flesh slapped together.

Mike moaned, arching back into Harvey’s thrusts. Had it really only been a few weeks since they had been together like this?

“Harder,” he moaned.

“Fuck, Mike. You’re perfect. You feel so good.” Harvey drove into him, then wrapped an arm around Mike’s torso and pulled him up so his back was against Harvey’s chest. He whispered in Mike’s ear. “Touch yourself, Mike. I’m not going to last much longer.”

Mike obeyed. He wrapped his hand around his own cock and stroked himself in time with Harvey’s thrusts. It was good. It was so good he wanted to stay like this forever. He could feel Harvey’s energy, his power flowing through him and into Mike. Mike could feel his own power, rising up to meet his mates.

One more thrust, and it tipped him over the edge. His entire body tightened, shuddered, and then he was coming all over Harvey’s expensive sheets. His orgasm must have pulled Harvey over as well, because Harvey’s arms tightened around Mike and he shuddered as well.

Harvey kept him from collapsing into the mess on the sheets and rolled them over to the other side of the bed. He got up to get rid of the condom and quickly returned, wrapping himself around Mike and pulling the duvet over them.

Mike lay in Harvey’s arms, feeling the power coursing through his veins, flickering over his skin.

“Are you alright?” Harvey asked. He ran his hand across Mike’s chest and down his arms.

Mike laughed softly. “I don’t know how I could feel better.” He was quiet a moment, then said, “Well, there is the whole person-trying-to-kill-you thing, and my best friend in the hospital, but other than that, yeah, I’m great.”

Harvey pulled Mike closer. “I am sorry this has affected you. I am going to find whoever did this. I promise you that.”

“Hey, you’re not alone in this anymore, Harvey. _We’re_ going to find whoever did this. Now, let’s sleep okay? Before I pass out.”

Harvey closed his eyes and smiled.

*^*

The next morning, they woke early. After a quick breakfast, they went back to the clinic to check on Tanner and Trevor. The doctor met them in the small waiting room on the fifth floor.

“Mr. Evans had another seizure last night,” she reported grimly. “We moved Mr. Tanner into his room, and that seemed to improve his condition.”

“What does that mean?” Mike asked.

“I am afraid that they have imprinted,” she said. “They will need to remain in close contact for the foreseeable future.”

Mike’s stomach twisted. “Trevor has a girlfriend that he’s been with for years. They were talking about moving in together. She’s going to be devastated.”

The doctor shook her head sadly. “I am sorry. But there’s no way to counteract it at this time. Separating him from Mr. Tanner for too long would endanger his health. Perhaps they can work out some kind of arrangement…”

Mike had no idea what that kind of arrangement would entail.

Harvey cleared his throat. “Was this imprint a result of the potion that he ingested?”

“Oh, no. This kind of side effect is extremely unusual. There is no way to force an imprint that I know of. Whatever kind of prank this was, I believe this was an unintended consequence.”

“Some prank,” Mike muttered.

“It wasn’t a prank,” Harvey said harshly. “This was a criminal act, and I intend to have whoever orchestrated it fully prosecuted.” He took a deep breath. “I need to speak to Mr. Tanner, alone. Is that possible?”

The doctor nodded. “He is in Room Three right now. It’s right next door to Mr. Evans.”

“I am going to talk to Trevor for a while,” Mike said. Harvey watched him enter the room and embrace his friend before heading next door.

Tanner was hunched over in one of the hospital guest chairs staring at an old alchemy scroll. He looked up as Harvey walked in.

Harvey sat in the chair opposite him. “Alright, now tell me how big of an idiot you’ve been.”

Tanner glanced over his shoulder. Trevor and Mike were visible through the glass wall.

“Excuse me?” he asked.

“Who have you slept with recently? The idiot in the other room notwithstanding.”

Tanner’s face shut down. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Harvey rolled his eyes. “That spell was targeted towards you. There’s no way you two would have been affected for four days otherwise. Now, I am assuming you haven’t given any of your blood or saliva away recently, so it had to be the other one.”

Tanner actually flushed.

“Now, come on give me their name.”

Tanner shifted uncomfortably, and cleared his throat. “Now, Harvey, I just want you to know…”

“Know what?”

“I didn’t know who she was at the time. I mean, I had just been made a member of the high circle. So I was at Carinno’s, and I was pretty drunk. She came on to me--”

“Oh, for god’s sake, just give me her name.”

“It was Dana Scott.”

Harvey blinked. “Scottie.”

“It was just a blow job, and I didn’t know she was your ex at the time. I only found out later after Louis Litt …Harvey!”

Harvey stood and was out of the room before Tanner could finish.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Dana Scott?” Jessica’s eyebrows rose. “And you’re sure?”

Harvey sat back in his chair. “Tanner told me himself.” The sunlight glinted through the windows in Jessica’s office. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was not looking forward to the coming conversations.

Jessica poured herself some tea from the carafe on her desk and raised the cup to her lips. “And why would she want you dead?” she asked before sipping.

“She doesn’t.” Harvey shook his head. “She wasn’t behind the Judas Jack.”

Jessica drained the cup and place it back in its saucer. She leaned forward and rested her hands on her hands. “How do you figure that?”

“For all her faults, Scotty’s not a murderer. I can believe she created the lust potion. That is completely her style. But she’s not talented enough or bloodthirsty enough for a Judas Jack.”

“So what was this latest stunt? Her misguided way of winning you back?”

“Maybe.” Harvey shrugged.  “She never liked to lose.”

“Harvey, _no one_ likes to lose.” Jessica sat back and pursed her lips. “You are convinced this has nothing to do with the attempt on your life. It’s quite a coincidence.”

“I didn’t say that.”

Jessica paused. “So you think it _is_ connected somehow?” She picked up her cup again.

“That’s why I need to talk to her.”

She set the cup down again. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Probably not, but I still need to do it.” Harvey looked over at her. “Can you find out where she is? Her cell phone number is no longer in service, and her old place has been sub-let. I doubt she’s still in the city.”

Jessica picked up her phone. “Let me make a few calls.”

^*^

“You’re going where?” Mike’s voice echoed around the condo.

“London. I’ll only be gone a day or so, but I need you to--”

“Come with you? Because that’s what I am doing.”

Harvey shook his head. “You don’t have a passport, and I am leaving in two hours.”

Mike’s jaw dropped. He was momentarily speechless. “Someone’s trying to kill you and you think it would be a great idea to fly across the ocean to see them?”

“She’s not the one who tried to kill me, but I think she might know who is.”

“What makes you think that?”

“I think she was manipulated. The first attempt on my life was thwarted by you. Next comes this ridiculous prank that would, had it worked, isolated me again.”

“So someone was manipulating her into getting me out of the way, and then they would have tried to kill you again?”

Harvey nodded.

Mike looked skeptical. “Pretty convoluted.”

“I know. But I think it’s right. I have a feeling.”

“And so you’re off to London. What am I supposed to do?”

“Stay here. Like I said, I’ll only be gone two days. Three at most. Go to the office, go visit your friend, keep a normal schedule. Jessica and Hayden will be watching out for you.”

“Who’s going to be looking out for you?” Mike asked.

Harvey leaned close and kissed him. “I’m going to be fine, Mike. I promise.” He kissed him again and pulled back. “My cab’s waiting downstairs.” He picked up his overnight bag and hoisted it onto his shoulder. “I’ll call you when I land.”

Mike sighed. “Have a good flight.”

*^*

It was still dark when Harvey’s flight landed at Heathrow. He breezed through customs, and caught a cab downtown. He drank coffee and ate a traditional English breakfast at a small café, before strolling the streets and finding the proper office building.

He sat on a bench and watched the people bustling about, all rushing about their own concerns.

Finally his eyes zeroed in on who is was looking for. She was wrapped up in a camel colored cashmere coat, her stilettos artfully avoiding the puddles from the previous night’s rain. He watched her order her latte and a croissant from a vendor with a cart, and then take a seat at one of outdoor tables.

Scottie was reading the paper and so didn’t notice him until he slipped into the seat across from her. When she looked up, the mid annoyance was chased off her face by total shock.

“I must admit, I think it was quite rude of you to slip back to London so quickly. Didn’t you want to stick around and see the results of your handiwork?”

She blinked. “Harvey. How did you find me here?”

Harvey gave her a humorless smile. “We all have our sources. Now, I think you need to answer my questions before I have for arrested for your little prank.”

Her back stiffened. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

He rolled his eyes. “Come on.”

“Anyway, you’ll never be able to prove anything.”

“That’s more like it. And I think I will.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Even if I don’t, I’ll make a compelling argument. One salacious enough to have you and your coven splashed over every tabloid from here to back to New York.” He leaned across the table. “What did you think was going to happen anyway? Did you think I wouldn’t suspect anything?”

She flushed and looked around. “Not here,” she hissed.

“Where then?” Harvey crossed his arms. “Because I am not going anywhere until we talk.”

She sighed, clearly hassled. “Fine, follow me.” She stepped out into the street and hailed a cab. Harvey followed her into the car. She gave the driver an address and then sat back in the seat and stared out of the window. They didn’t speak again as the cab steered up a quiet street in Mayfair.

When the cab stopped, Scottie got out without a word and headed up the walk, leaving Harvey to pay the driver.

He did so with a rueful smile, and followed her into the flat. She then began the completely English ritual of making tea. To anyone else she would have appeared cool and unruffled.

“Well,” she sniffed. “I was doing you a favor. Maybe you should be concerned about your own reputation.”

He sat back on her leather sofa. “What are you talking about?”

“Do you think people aren’t talking about you? You, Harvey Specter, panting over some little Green witch. You think they aren’t smirking behind your back? And over some piece of ass who--”

“Think very carefully about how you finish that sentence.”

She pressed her lips together mulishly.

“So you though that you were freeing me from a gold-digger?” Harvey rolled his eyes. “And what about Tanner? What did he do to earn your ire?”

She set their tea cups on the table, and sat next to him. “Tanner’s nothing. He was just convenient. So he had a couple of days of mindless sex. He should be thanking me.”

“I doubt that. Your little spell missed its target. Mike didn’t drink it. One of his mage friends did. He wound up in bed with Tanner, and now they’re imprinted. Possibly permanently. So much for your harmless prank.”

Scotty blanched. “Imprinted? How the hell did Tanner manage an imprint? I’ve stepped in puddles that were deeper than he is.”

“One of those unforeseen consequences, I guess.”

“I did it for you, Harvey.” She leaned into his space and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You shouldn’t be throwing yourself away on a little green witch. People were laughing at you.”

“I really doubt that.” He removed her hand. “Scottie, this is serious. You have gotten yourself pulled into something bigger than you realize.” He told her about the attempt on his life. She turned whiter.

“I had no idea. At Midsummer? But that means…” She trailed off and pressed a hand over her mouth.

Harvey leaned forward. “The only way to mitigate the damage you’ve done is to help me find the real party responsible. Who told you about Mike and me? Who’s been spreading the rumors?”

Scotty swallowed hard.

 

*^*

 

“Did she give you a name?” Jessica asked without preamble.

“It’s Hardman.”

There was silence on the line. If he hadn’t known better, he would say the call had been dropped.

After a moment, “Hardman? How? He was in Africa the last we heard--”

“I don’t know, but it was him. Scotty hadn’t heard about the attempt on my life, but he apparently took her out to lunch a few weeks ago. Told her all about Mike. Said I would ruin my reputation if I wasn’t careful.” Harvey took a deep breath. “He may have slipped her something. Made her more suggestable.”

“How could he have been there at the Midsummer festival? We would have known – we would have heard…”

“I don’t know how he did it, but he had to have been there.” Harvey paused. “This is our fault, you know. We knew he was dabbling in Black magic.”

“We had no idea he would go this far,” Jessica protested.

“It doesn’t matter. We were honor-bound to report him to the Council.”

“Reporting him then would have cast a cloud over all of us. Over all the good work we do.”

“And then he almost killed me.”

A pause. “I am glad you are finally admitting that.”

He rolled his eyes. “You need to call--”

“I will call Hayden, and we will convene a full meeting. He’ll get his feelers out immediately.”

“Good.” Harvey checked his watch. “I’ll be on the next flight. See you soon.”

^*^

To Harvey’s surprise, Mike was waiting for him at the airport.

“You didn’t have to come,” he said.

Mike shrugged. “It’s Saturday afternoon. Not like I had any place to be.”

Harvey looked him over. He realized with a bit of a shock that he had missed Mike horribly, even though he had only been gone two days. He drank in the sight of the other man, casual and rumpled in jeans and a soft cotton tee shirt.

“We need to talk.”

Mike nodded. “Let’s drop of your luggage first.”

They caught a cab back to his place, and then Mike suggested that they go for a walk.

Somehow, the ended up in a deserted part of the Ramble.

“You look good, Mike. Your magic feels… different.”

Mike smiled sheepishly. “Dominic Barone was in the office Friday. He invited me to a gathering of his coven this morning, so I went. I hadn’t practiced with a group in a long time, but … it felt good. They invited me back.”

Harvey was surprised, but pleased. “You’d be a great addition to their group.”

Mike nodded. “I’m thinking about it.”

Mike would be an asset to the coven. If fact, Harvey imagined in a few years Mike could be leading it. Harvey smiled at the thought. “So how is your friend doing?”

Mike’s expression changed. “Well, he’s been stabilized. But the imprint’s holding. They are planning to release him into Travis’s care. I don’t know how he’s going to handle that, though.”

Harvey nodded. “It would be a big adjustment.”

“Jenny’s… well, Jenny’s devastated.” Mike swallowed. “And humiliated, and miserable. I think it’s worse because she can’t even really blame Trevor. But they’ve been together so long…”

“I’m sorry, Mike.”

Mike shook his head. “Anyway, tell me what you found out. I hope you didn’t go all the way to London for nothing.”

“I got some answers.” They approached a park bench, and Harvey sat down on it, staring into the overgrown brush.

Mike sat beside him and waited patiently, but Harvey did not say anything for several minutes. “So?” he finally prompted.

Harvey sighed. “Mike, what I am about to tell you doesn’t reflect well on me, but I’d like you to hear me out.”

“Okay,” Mike said slowly.

“Before our Circle joined with Hayden’s, we were led by a sorcerer named Daniel Hardman. Very talented and very cunning. He knew how to play the politics, and out of nowhere, managed to build up one of the most powerful Circles in the city. He found Jessica and recognized her innate talent, and groomed her to be his probably successor.”

“Sounds like an amazing story.”

Harvey looked down at his hands. “City’s full of them. However, this one has a much darker side.”

This time, Mike waited until Harvey started talking again.

“There was a young woman who worked with us; a magician. No natural magical ability, but she was amazing with a wand. A gifted spell caster. She was also friendly, kind, and stunningly beautiful. One day, she just stopped coming into work. Many people in the Circle tried to reach out to her, see what was wrong, but she just declared she was taking time off and to please not contact her anymore.”

Harvey sighed. “Louis Litt had always been a little bit in love with her, and you know him. He’s like a dog with a bone when he gets interested in something. So he hired a private investigator to track her down.”

“Yikes,” Mike murmured.

“Yes, it was completely over the line. But the guy found her. She was living in an old brownstone in Queens. She hardly ever went out, mostly to the old Irving Athenaeum and only at night. But she did have one regular visitor.”

“Hardman?” Mike guessed. This story had to circle around to him eventually.

“Yes.”

“So, she was doing a special project for him? Or was she his mistress?”

“Both, as it turns out.” Harvey grimaced. “But it turns out she wasn’t either willingly.”

“She was being blackmailed?”

“Worse. Compelled.”

Mike’s jaw dropped. “Compelled? But that’s dark magic.”

“And that’s not all. He was having her research necromancy spells for him.”

Mike shuddered. “But you turned him in? Is he in jail…”

Harvey shook his head. “Monica refused to testify. And he claimed he was using the necromancy spells to try to prolong the life of his dying wife.”

“So what did you do, Harvey?” When Harvey didn’t respond, Mike gasped. “Nothing?”

“If we had tried to expose him publicly, he could have gotten out of it. Played the poor husband desperate to save his beloved wife. Without Monica, we had nothing. And… and it would have destroyed the Circle, ruined all of our reputations.”

Mike got to his feet. “You reputations? That’s all you cared about, your reputations?”

“We put years into building the Circle. We didn’t want to destroy it. We forced him out, and were supposed to have people watching him.”

Mike shook his head, disgusted. “Corporate Circles.” He stared at Harvey. “So you brushed it under the rug, and now, it’s come back to bite you.”

Harvey looked down. “So it would seem.”

“Except it’s not just you getting hurt. Jenny, Trevor, and Tanner have all had their lives upended. And who knows who how many when your old boss perfects his killing curse, or manages to raise an army of the undead.”

“Mike, I made some mistakes--”

“I guess we both did.”

Harvey winced as Mike’s barb hit home. He stood up. “I’m sorry, Mike. I’m sorry I dragged you into this. You just need to stay with me a little longer, and this will all be over.”

Mike deflated. “What do you think you’re going to do?”

Harvey’s eyes were hard and cold. “I’m going to find Hardman, and I’m going to kill him.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice the chapter count has increased. I guess there was just more of this story to tell than I originally suspected! Next chapter will be the last (expect for maybe an outtake), I promise! ;-)

Despite Harvey’s bold declaration, weeks passed without any word of Hardman.

Mike continued to stick close to him whenever he could, both at work and at home. He might not agree with the way Harvey and Jessica had handled the Hardman situation, he couldn’t stand by now.

There were, of course, some times that they had to be apart. These times bothered Mike more than he wanted to admit. He reflected on the old Chinese proverb, and found that it resonated with him. He felt strangely responsible for Harvey. Though he had to smile when he thought about what Harvey would say at that.

Still, he knew Harvey was not as unaffected as he claimed. Mike could feel him growing tenser with every passing day. After yet another after-hours meeting where none of their sources had anything to report, Harvey slammed his fist on the table.

“He couldn’t have disappeared without a trace,” he growled.

They were sitting in one of the Circle’s conference rooms. Jessica, Robert Hayden, Louis Litt, Travis Tanner, were there, along with several other raking members of the Circle.

Jessica frowned. “He couldn’t have left the state without being noticed. Our best scryer thinks he is still in the city.”

“Why can’t you find him then?”

“He could be using a shield spell, or, more likely, he’s holed up in a place that’s cloaked.” Tanner suggested.

Mike exhaled slowly. Hardman could still be in his city, plotting, like some kind of massive spider waiting for the right time to snare its prey. He shook his head.

“We need to look harder.” Harvey turned to Jessica. “I’d like to be assigned to this full time.”

Jessica shook her head. “Harvey, you have enough clients clamoring for your attention as it is.” She looked across the table. “Travis has been doing an admirable job of coordinating our various leads.”

“Our leads which still have no idea where he is?” Harvey sneered. He looked over at Tanner. “Just what the hell are you coordinating?”

“You think I am not doing my job?” Tanner asked, incensed.

Jessica tried to interject. “Harvey, please--”

“I am saying I have a more vested interest in this, so I should be in charge. He tried to kill me.”

“So far, my life has been more affected by this bastard that your,” Travis pointed out coolly.

“Enough.” The power that echoed through Robert Hayden’s voice brought them all to a full stop. “No more of this petty squabbling. We are all committed to stopping this. We will redouble our efforts.”

“With all due respect, sir, I am not sure that is wise,” One of the other members spoke up. “Our continued pressure may be what is keeping Hardman in hiding. If we let up a bit, it may give him the confidence to surface again.”

“And make another attempt on Harvey’s life?” Jessica raised her eyebrows. “Or perhaps on mine this time?”

There was no response to that. Silence fell over the room until Mike thought of something. “The woman that he was, um… That he was involved with last time… what was her name? Monica? Has anyone gotten in touch with her? Maybe she’s been in contact with him again.”

“She hasn’t.”

Everyone in the room turned to look at Louis Litt, who had been uncharacteristically quiet the entire meeting.

“What?” he asked. “You think the green witch was the first person to think of her?” He sighed. “Monica lives in Destin, Fl. She’s had no contact with Hardman. She refuses to have anything to do with magic anymore. She works as a paralegal, volunteers at a local animal shelter, and walks on the beach. That’s all she does.”

There was a pause, and then Tanner asked, “And you know this how?”

Louis shrugged. “We keep in touch. Well, not that she’ll see me. But I spoke to her after we identified Hardman as the culprit. She’s still terrified of him. But I have a friend in the area who’s keeping an eye on her.”

Mike wondered if Louis’s ‘friend’ was the paid, private investigator that Harvey had mentioned before. He wondered if Louis was still carrying a torch for this woman. Though Louis could never be with anyone who had disavowed magic. It was too much part of his identity.

Mike was startled from his thoughts when half of the people at the table got up and filed out of the room. Apparently the meeting had concluded.

Finally, Harvey, Jessica and Mike were the only ones left.

“What do we do now?” Mike asked, not expecting an answer.

“We wait.”

Harvey opened his mouth to protest, but Jessica held up a silencing hand. “Harvey, I know. If Travis hasn’t come up with any new leads by the next full moon, I’ll push Hayden into involving you more. It’s for your own safety, you know,” she added. “That’s way he’s keeping you away.”

“But Hardman still might try again.” Mike said a bit morosely.

Jessica shook her head. “As I said, he may not go after Harvey again. He may strike at me next time.”

“Do you really think you are a target?” Harvey asked.

“I was his protégé. And I took over his Circle. If his first attack on you had been successful, I’m sure I would have been next.” She stood. “We will all be cautious.”

Mike and Harvey had a tense and silent (but thankfully uneventful) cab right back to his condo. As soon as they arrived, Harvey poured himself a large glass of scotch.

He held up the bottle to Mike, who shook his head.

“What about your old girlfriend?” Mike asked. “Hardman used her once.”

“Yes, and by know he knows I’ve spoken to her. He wouldn’t contact her again.”

“Why not?”

Harvey sipped his drink. “She was only useful to him because of her connection to me. She was disposable.”

“So, you are…um. You’re not going to be seeing her again?”

He received a knowing look. “After what she tried to do to you… and what she did to Trevor and Travis, I never want to see her again.”

“Oh, right. Well then…”

“Mike--”

Mike stepped away. “I’m just going to go to bed. I need to be up by sunrise tomorrow.”

Harvey took another drink. “Goodnight, Mike.”

“’Night, Harvey.”

Once alone in his room, Mike leaned back against the door and sighed. He still wanted Harvey, he acknowledged to himself. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with him, lose himself in their passions, and forget for a few hours all of the things that they had done or that they still had to do. He thought about the first night that they had been together, back at the end of June. He had woken the next morning not sure if he was ever going to see Harvey again, and now…

It took Mike a long time to fall asleep.

 

*^*

 

The morning ritual he practiced with the rest of Dominic Barone’s coven helped to clear his mind. As he laid in the grass, breathing deeply, concentrating on his connection to the Earth, he achieved something like clarity.

His main goal was to bring Hardman to justice, and to prevent him from harming anyone else. That meant sticking close to Harvey, protecting him. Once this thing with Hardman was over, well, then he could decide if there was any possibility of Harvey and him having a future together.

But at the present stage, it was best to keep his mind clear. His feelings for Harvey were dangerous, and they could cloud his judgement. Hardman had to be his main objective.

The Coven finished the ritual, and Mike was exchanging the usual good bye pleasantries when Dominc Barone approached him.

“You’re looking well,” Dominic told him.

“Thanks,” Mike replied. “It feels really good to be practicing after so long. To be honest, I was not really sure what to expect.”

“I knew it wouldn’t take you long to get back into the swing of things.” The rest of the group was headed back across the park. “Would you like to get a coffee?” he asked.

Mike thought for a moment. Harvey was already in the office. Mike probably had work waiting for him there, but he didn’t think there was anything pressing. And he wanted to stay outside a little longer.

“That would be great,” he said.

They were walking to the nearest coffee stand when he saw another coven wrapping up their morning practice. He recognized the bright red hair.

“Tess,” he called.

She spun around, a smile brightening her face when she saw him. Mike excused himself from Dominic for a moment and hurried over to her.

“Mike! We meet again. Finally.” She gave him a hug and kissed both his cheeks. “Oh, I wish I had seen you earlier. My coven was meeting.  I could have introduced you around.”

Mike remembered her attempts to have him practice with her coven and felt his cheeks warm. “Yeah, that, um, would have been great. I am actually here with another group.”

He glanced over his shoulder where Dominic was waiting for him.

Surprisingly, her eyes lit up. “Mike, that’s great. You’re practicing again! Your grandmother would be so happy.”

The sharp pang of guilt and regret took Mike completely unawares. “I guess she would be.”

“I know she would.” Tess’s big eyes were wide and sincere. “I knew the Goddess must have plans for you since I saw you at Midsummer.”

“Yes, well, it was good seeing you--”

“And I am so glad you are in a coven of witches. I was so worried for you in a corporate Circle.”

“Well, I am--”

She grabbed his hand. “I just couldn’t survive in a place like that.” Her voice grew soft. “Everyone only being concerned for themselves, backstabbing and intrigue, jockeying for position. Money and reputation above all things, even life.”

Mike winced. “You know--”

She dropped his hand. “Well, I won’t keep you. But I am sure we will run into each other again soon.” She smiled brightly and waved at Dominic. “See you around, Mike.”

“Bye, Tess.” She skipped back across the field.

Mike walked back to Dominic. The older man raised his eyebrows at him.

“Old friend,” Mike said sheepishly.

“Those are the best kind,” Dominic replied. He looked like he was trying not to smile.

“Yeah, yeah.”

They got coffee from a stand called Alchemy Brew and settled on a park bench to drink it.

“So how are things over at the Circle?” Dominic asked.

Mike glanced at him nervously. “They’re fine. Good, even. I have been helping with a lot of the research. The old spell books that they have are amazing.”

“You like doing that kind of stuff?”

“Yeah, I love it. The old handwritten texts are incredible. I can just imagine some wizard a hundred years ago painstakingly writing and illustrating them by hand. You can almost feel the magic in the ink”

Dominic smiled. “That’s good that you have an appreciation for it, I guess. I was never much for that stuff. I’d rather feel the energy of a plant in my hand and the soil under my feet.”

“It’s good to feel that connection too.” Mike said. “I really enjoyed the ritual this morning.”

They talked for a while about the upcoming activities for the coven. Mike offered to look up some end-of-summer ceremonies for the group. They agreed to carve out some time later in the week to discuss it further, and stood to go.

Dominic extended his hand and Mike shook it. “I am glad that you like what you are doing, Mike. I would just urge you to be cautious. You don’t want to get too caught up in the world of sorcery. Their magic is too different from our own. I’d hate to see you lose your connection.”

“Lose my connection?” Mike asked.

Dominic gestured to his head. “A wizard’s magic is mostly cerebral. They hunch over spell books and memorize incantations. In doing so, they can become isolated. An island on to themselves, so to speak.

“Sure, I can see that.” Mike thought of Harvey when he was in the middle of a spell. He sometimes even seemed to lost track of where he was.

“But we are witches, Mike. Our magic doesn’t work that way. We need to be connected to the present moment, and draw our magic from the things surrounding us; the wind, the sky, the earth, and trees. You can’t forget that. You can enjoy the dusty books and the sorcerers and their spells, but you can’t let them isolate you. You can’t live like that. You have to connect. I want you to remember that.”

Mike nodded. “I will.”

“Good. I will see you on Thursday.”

“Thanks, Dominic.” Mike tossed his paper cup in a nearby trash can and headed back into the office.

*^*

 

“Thanks for all your help on this, Mike.”

Mike looked up from the seventeenth century text he had been pouring over, and smiled at the woman across from him. “I should be thanking you. I’ve been itching to get my hands on theses texts since I found out about them.”

Rachel laughed. “Well, there is plenty of work here.” She said brightly. “When I took this job, I had no idea how much research was going to be involved.”

Mike looked up again. “Why did you come to work here? I am sure you Dad could have gotten you into some more interesting stuff.”

Rachel’s face immediately shut down. “Maybe I wanted to make a name for myself.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean--”

Rachel closed her book with a thump. “If I’d stayed in my father’s Circle, no matter what I did, no matter how good I was, people would always say that it was just because of our relationship. I want my accomplishments to stand apart.”

Mike nodded. “Sure. I can understand that.”

“I just get so sick of people asking me why I am here. I know why I’m here.”

“I’m sorry Rach. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

Rachel shook her head. “No, I’m sorry for snapping. I guess I am just a little sensitive about it.” She glanced at her watch. “Anyway, it’s past six. I guess we could knock off for the day.”

Mike stretched his arms over his head and sighed. “I have to wait for Harvey. And he’s not going to be done for at least another hour.”

Rachel looked at him contemplatively. “Want to go get a drink?”

“Sure, why not?”

Thirty minutes later they were sitting at the bar of a little pub not far from the office. Mike had a very large beer in front of him, while Rachel sipped a glass of red wine. Conversation was easy and banal; they talked about their magical training, the best placed in the area to get lunch, and what they liked to do in their free time. (Not that Mike had much of that, anymore).

“Your grandmother must have been an amazing woman,” Rachel told him.

“She was.” Mike smiled into his beer. “I mean, she was a highly respected witch. Her coven and her magical lineage was very important to her, but when I told her that I wanted to give it up, she didn’t pressure me. I know she must have been disappointed, deep down, but she never showed it.”

Rachel smiled. “She must have known that you would find your way back to it someday.”

“Maybe she did.”

A companionable silence fell between them. Then Rachel took a large gulp of her wine and cleared her throat.

“So,” she began, “I know you are working on some secret project. The whole office has been whispering about the late night meetings.”

Mike opened his mouth to respond, but Rachel held up her hands and went on. “I’m not asking any questions. I know you probably can’t talk about it, but I just wanted to let you know that people are talking.”

“What are they saying?” Mike asked.

Rachel shrugged. “Different things. Half the office think you are some kind of ringer. Others think you are a hatchet man Harvey brought in to eliminate the deadwood. Everyone’s terrified you are going to catch them slacking.”

Mike laughed. “I don’t know, I kind of like that. Like I am some super spy brought in to dig of the dirt of people.” It was better than being a pseudo-bodyguard.

“Everyone seems to think that I should know something, since we both came onboard right about the same time.” She took another drink. “You know, at Midsummer.”

Mike glanced at her. The reminder of that night had suspicion pricking at his brain. How much did she know? Was she trying to feel him out about something?

“Yeah, Midsummer,” he said slowly. “I heard some crazy stuff went down that night.”

Rachel immediately looked away. Mike stared at her. Was she blushing?

“I mean, don’t you think? You were at the party that night. I think I remember seeing you.”

Rachel brushed her hair back with her hand. “Yeah. No, it was crazy.”

Something told Mike to keep pushing. “Do you know about something that happened that night?”

“What? No.” Rachel’s eyes grew wide. “I…uh… anyway, I have to be going.” She downed the rest of her wine in a single gulp. “Thanks for coming out with me, Mike. This was great. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

Mike sat back in his chair. “Sure, Rach. See you tomorrow.”

She was out of the door in two minutes.

*^*

Mike replayed the conversation he had with Rachel in his head several times that night and the next day. She had clearly been spooked about something. Something that had happened at Midsummer. But was it really what he was suspecting?

Hardman wouldn’t have had to be a Midsummer himself. He could have given the Judas Jack to someone else to plant for him. It would actually be smart move. And he had a history of using women to do his dirty work for him…

But Rachel? Mike couldn’t believe Rachel would willingly work with Hardman. And she didn’t show any signs of being compelled…

Still, Mike decided he was duty bound to report his suspicions, however slight, to Harvey and Jessica.

*^*

“No way.” Harvey’s reaction we immediate.

Jessica was more circumspect. “She was there that night, Harvey. And a newcomer. Mike is right that Hardman most likely used someone else to deliver the Jack. It’s quite possible that we have a traitor in our midst.”

“There were over a hundred people at that party. And it’s not like security was that tight. Anyone could have slipped in.”

“But she was there and she had access. Surely a little more scrutiny would be expedient.”

Harvey sat back in his chair. “I vetted the girl myself. I think I would be able to tell if she had some kind of malevolent intent.”

“Rachel’s good at cloaking spells,” Mike added. “Really good. If she was prepared, she could have snowed you.”

Harvey looked at him. “Do you really think that?”

“No! I don’t know. I just have this feeling that she’s hiding something. She was the one that brought up Midsummer, and then she got really weird about it. That’s all.”

Jessica cleared the paperwork off his desk. “I do, trust your judgement, Harvey. But Mike’s instincts have save you in the past. I think we are duty-bound to trust him now. I will have Travis talk to Rachel tomorrow. He can make up some pretext. And then we will see what he thinks”

Harvey shook his head. He turned to Mike. “I hope you’re right about this kid.”

Mike gulped. “Yeah, me too.”


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Mike’s stomach twisted into an uncomfortable knot when he saw Rachel Zane being called into Jessica’s office. The rest of the Circle employees on the floor would not stop whispering about it for the rest of the afternoon. Was she being fired? Or promoted? Or did this have something to do with the special project that all the late night meetings were about?

Mike secluded himself in Harvey’s office and buried his nose in a copy of the Widdershins grimoire to take his mind off of it. Harvey later reported that she had been thoroughly questioned, but Jessica and Travis Tanner had not gotten anything useful out of her. Mike had a feeling he’d just sabotaged a promising friendship over nothing.

Later than night, Mike was stretched out on Harvey’s couch with his phone to his ear, listening to the latest episode in what had become the soap opera of Trevor’s life.

“So, how’s the new job?” Mike asked him. Trevor was now working at Travis’s Circle. Travis had arranged it so he could ‘keep an eye on him.’

“Exhausting,” Trevor groaned. “I am working, like, nine hour days. It’s ridiculous.”

Mike suppressed a laugh. Most of the people in Jessica’s Circle, himself included now, worked way longer hours than that. In fact, Mike couldn’t even remember what he used to do with himself before this whole thing had started. He’s had his bike messenger job, and sometimes did… other dubious things to pay his rent, but what else? In retrospect, he probably had spent too much time smoking pot.

Mike listened to Trevor ramble on a bit more about his job, and then complain about Travis taking over his life. “First it was the job, then he basically moved me in with him. Suddenly all my stuff was in his apartment. He said it would be _easier_. I feel like I’m slowly being flattened by a steamroller.”

While this was an incredible violation, Mike reflected silently that Travis had probably hit on the best way to deal with Trevor. Just action, and not to waste any time arguing with him. Mike was suddenly reminded that he hadn’t been by his own place in weeks. He really needed to stop by tomorrow on the way to work so he could pick up his mail.

“It was so weird, Mike. The movers basically just boxed up everything, so there were a bunch of Jenny’s stuff that she’d left there that came with it. She called yesterday wanting it back, so I had to tell her it was now in boxes at Travis’s place. You can image how well that went over…”

Mike winced. “Yeah.”

“So I offered to bring it by her place, but she insisted that she was coming to get it right now. Travis just said to give her the address, so I did…”

Mike was distracted by Harvey walking across his field of vision. He had gone to the gym after work and was now fresh out of the shower. He walked across the living room with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He opened his briefcase that had been left on the dining table and began to look through it. Mike watched a droplet of water glisten on Harvey’s left shoulder blade and trickle slowly down his spine, disappearing into the dip of his back where the towel covered it. Mike had a vision of chasing the drop with his tongue. He could see himself clearly, sinking to his knees behind Harvey. Pulling the towel away and then--

“Mike, are you listening to me?”

Mike was jerked back into the present. “Yeah, sure Trevor, sorry.”

“Anyway, when Jenny left this morning she said…”

Mike’s brain told him he had missed a crucial piece of this conversation. Still, he wasn’t able to think about Trevor any longer. “I need to go, okay? I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Mike! Seriously, I can’t believe--”

“Trevor, I’m sorry. I have to go.” Mike disconnected the call and stood up.

Harvey turned and looked at him. “Everything okay?” he asked.

Mike stood. “Yeah, sorry. I just couldn’t listen to him anymore.” He cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Needed a break.”

“Understandable.” Harvey gave him a half smile and ran his hand through his hair. He turned back to the table. “I am going to be in meetings at the Matlack-Wetherill Circle’s headquarters tomorrow. Jessica and Hayden will be with me, so you can go to the office. Look over the Midvale contracts. I’m going to be late, so don’t wait for me.”

Mike nodded and walked closer. “Sure, I can do that. Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

“I wish I didn’t have to go,” Harvey said, rolling his eyes. He turned, and seemed surprised Mike was as close as he was. “No need for you to be bored out of your mind too.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Mike swayed closer.

“Mike--” Harvey whispered, and then Mike kissed him.

All of Mike’s firmly promised resolved melted away. His hands dug into the lean muscles of Harvey’s back.

What the hell? He thought, as they stumbled towards Harvey’s bed. You only live once.

The next morning, Mike trekked down to Williamsburg after Harvey left for his meetings. He found a pile of mail inside his apartment door. Rather that waste time sorting it out there, he dumped it all in his messenger bag and brought it into the office with him.

He was sorting through it all, arranging separate piles for bills, junk mail, and flyers, when Rachel finally found him in his cubicle.

“Here you are.” She crossed her arms in front of her and raised her chin. “I thought you were joking about all that spy stuff.” She said bitterly. “I guess I should have known better.”

“Rachel, I’m sorry,” Mike pleaded. “I didn’t think you had anything to do with it, but we had to be sure. After all, it is a matter of life and death.”

Rachel stopped. “Life or death?” “Mike what are you talking about?”

Mike was now confused. “What are you talking about?”

Rachel glanced around and then pulled Mike into an empty office.  She closed the door behind her and then leaned back against it.

“Jessica and that asshole Tanner kept talking about my loyalty to the firm. Apparently, a proprietary spell had been ‘misplaced’ at the Midsummer party. They thought I had something to do with it.” Her tone was indignant. “But, life or death?” Her eyes widened. “Did the spell misfire and kill someone?”

So that was the cover story Jessica was using. It would have been nice if someone had told him this before. Mike bit his lower lip and looked away.

“Mike, come on. We’re friends. Tell me the truth.” Her eyes were wide and open.

Mike decided to trust his instincts. “What do you know about a sorcerer named Daniel Hardman?”

^*^

It was almost an hour later before Mike finally returned to his desk. His piles of mail still were waiting for him. He shoved the bills back into his messenger bag, and was about to dump the rest in the trash when something caught his eye. It was a regular piece of lined paper, folded twice. It had been caught between the pages of a menu for a new Chinese place that had opened near him. Curious, he opened it up.

A message was scrawled in purple ink.

Mike-

Please call me as soon as you get this. It’s very IMPORTANT! I have information you’ve been looking for.

Tess.

“Important” had been underlined three times, and a phone number followed name.

Mike rolled his eyes as he read the message again, but he picked up his phone and dialed. The number rang and rang. Mike was about to hang up when finally the call connected. There was silence on the other end.

“Hello?” Mike asked. “Tess?”

“Ah,” a deep voice finally answered. “Mr. Ross, I presume.”

The hairs on the back of Mike’s neck stood up. “Who is this?”

“I would have thought you would know. You have been looking for me.”

“Who is this?” Mike repeated. He stood up and glanced around the sea of cubicles, but no one seemed to be paying any attention.

“You know who I am, Mr. Ross.”

“Where is Tess? She left me a message.”

“Yes, your little friend. Pretty, but certainly not the sharpest knife in the drawer, is she?”

Mike felt his heart sink. “What have you done with her?”

“That’s up to you.”

“What do you mean?” Mike’s hand tightened on his phone.

“It is rather crass to discuss business details over the phone. Hasn’t your mentor taught you anything?”

“Where are you then? I’d be happy to meet you in person,” Mike said tightly.

Hardman laughed. “That’s more like it. I think we should meet where we should have met back in June.”

“Where? You mean… You want to meet at the Standing Stones?”

“I’ll be waiting. Be there by sundown, Mr. Ross. I’d hurry if I were you.”

“Wait, I--” but the call was disconnected.

Mike buried his head in his hands. What was he going to do? He needed to contact Harvey, and let the rest of the group know, but how?

He hurried down the hallway to Harvey’s office. Donna would know how to get in touch with him.

To his surprise, Dominic Barone was at Donna’s desk. They were laughing about something. They both turned to look at him as he dashed up.

“I need to talk to Harvey!” Mike burst out without preamble.

They both stared at him. “He’s not here, Mike, you know that,” Donna said slowly.

Mike shook his head. “No, this is an emergency. It’s about…” Mike thought about equivocating, but decided that he had no time to be obscure. “I just talked to Daniel Hardman. I know where he is.”

“Hardman?” Barone asked.

“How, Mike?” Donna asked.

Mike quickly filled them in on what had occurred.

Dominic gave him a shrew look. “Is Hardman the reason behind all of these secret meetings that no one is supposed to know about, and consequently, everyone knows about?”

“What’s going on?” Rachel walked up to their group.

“It’s Hardman,” Mike said shortly. “He contacted me.”

“Rachel knows about this too?” Donna rolled her eyes. “So much for the secret keeping at this firm.”

“We need Harvey,” Mike insisted. “Hardman wants to meet me. I think he’s kidnapped a friend of mine. He says he has her at the Standing Stones.”

Donna shook his head. “He’s at Wetherhill with Jessica. They won’t have their phones on. We’ll have to wait until he calls to check in.”

“Can’t you contact him psychically?” Mike asked Donna.

She shook her head. “Not over that distance, Mike.”

“Distance?” Mike blinked. Donna had the widest range of any psychic he had ever seen.  “Where is he? I thought he was in meetings.”

“In Philadelphia.”

Mike’s heart sank. “Philadelphia? I can’t wait… I have to go now.”

“I can take him,” Dominic volunteered. “Donna can stay here, rally the rest of the troops, and get a message to Harvey.”

“No,” Mike protested. “Hardman’s dangerous. No one else can get hurt because of this.”

“I can handle myself.” Dominic insisted. “How are you even planning on getting there?”

Mike was silenced by this.

“I have my car downstairs.” Dominic rested his hand on Mike’s should and gently pushed him to the elevator. “Let’s go.”

“I am coming too.” Rachel hurried along beside them.

“Rach, you don’t--”

“This is my Circle now. It’s my job to protect it,” she said firmly. “Not only that, if you are right about Hardman, then he’s a threat to everyone in the city. And, if you think I am just going to wait here and twiddle my thumbs, you’re crazy.”

Twenty minutes later, they were on the highway headed out of the city. Dominic’s car was a beautifully restored vintage Mustang.

“The classics never go out of style,” was Dominic’s response when Mike commented on it. He shifted the gears and the car surged forward. “Now, why don’t you tell us a little more about this girl and how she got involved?”

Mike sighed and sat back into the plush leather seats. The ride out of the city had been mostly silent, and he had been turning over ideas in his head. “Her name is Tess, and I dated her for a little while in high school. Her mother was one of the leaders of my grandmother’s coven. I hadn’t seen her in years, before I ran into her at the Midsummer festival.”

“And you think the Hardman kidnapped her? Why? Because of you?”

“I don’t think its as simple as that. I think she may be being compelled. Hardman’s done that before.”

“Compelled?” Rachel was aghast.

“Or he has her convinced he’s doing what’s right.” Mike shook his head. “I don’t know. I should have realized when I first saw her again…”

“How could you have known?” Dominic asked, as he deftly steered the car onto the exit ramp.

 “Do you think your meeting was planned by Hardman?” Rachel asked.

Mike shook his head. “I don’t see how. I had no connection with the Circle before that day. It had to have been a coincidence.”

“So you think she was the one who left the Judas Jack in Harvey’s room.”

“It makes sense. She could have easily slipped in. No one would have given another pretty girl a second chance.” Mike thought back. “I think I even told her I was going to be there. She made some remark about ‘corporate circles.”

Mike remembered his black mood that night at the party that seemed to come out of nowhere. Could whatever dark force that was affecting Tess have leached on to him? Or had she been consciously or unconsciously have been trying to push him away from Harvey, leaving Harvey more vulnerable? Mike shuddered at the thought. “Maybe Hardman was working through her all along.”

“It is possible she thought she was acting under he own agency, but that Hardman was pulling the strings. He could have appealed to her prejudices, corrupted her innate sense of right and wrong.” Dominic cleared his throat. “But Mike, it’s also possible she did this of her own free will. You need to be prepared for the fact that we might be walking into a trap.”

Mike let out a breath. “Which is why I should go alone.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Not happening,” Rachel said at the same time.

Mike stared out the window silently for a long moment. Something occurred to him and he turned to look at Rachel in the back seat. “Something else did happen at Midsummer, though. Didn’t it? Something that you didn’t want to talk about back at the bar the other night…”

Rachel blushed. “Well, yeah. I was going to tell you, but you joked about collecting dirt on people and it kind of spooked me. It’s harmless gossip, But I didn’t want to get anyone into trouble.”

“So what was it?” Dominic asked.

Rachel bit her lip. “Louis Litt and Katrina are kind of… sleeping together.”

There was a silence then, “…What?”

“I know!” Rachel laughed. “I was sharing a tent with her and I kind of… walked in on them. I don’t think they even noticed. So awkward.”

Mike laughed. “Louis. I wouldn’t have thought he had it in him.” He rested his head against the seatback. It was a surprising moment of levity as the car sped north.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to the long summer days, it was still full daylight when Mike, Rachel and Dominic arrived at the clearing.  They parked the car in a small parking lot to the north of where Mike had arrived  for the Midsummer festival. As they trudged through the woods, Mike reflected that that fateful trip seemed a lot longer than five weeks ago. The August air was hot and humid, and he was sweating though his shirt by the time they arrived at the clearing.

Mike surveyed the landscape. There was no one else in sight, just the empty field and the silent standing stones. The sky was still bright, but there was a strong breeze blowing. To the west, cumulonimbus clouds were gathering on the horizon. A storm was coming, he thought grimly.

"What should we do now?" Rachel asked.

Dominic swatted at a mosquito on the back of his neck.  "We should find the caretaker.”

“This place has a caretaker?”

“Of course. One of the Druids lives here year round to keep out vandals and people performing unauthorized rituals.” He gave a wry smile. “Though from what I understand, they mostly deal with kids fooling around.”

“Where would they be?” Mike asked.

“There’s a cottage on the other side of the meadow. Let’s go there now. They might have seen something."

Mike nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

The cottage was a simple wooden square with a pitched roof. It appeared empty. They banged on the door and peaked in the window, but there was no sign of anyone around. "Maybe they went to get food somewhere?" Rachel looked around. "I mean, they must need to resupply sometime."

Dominic shook his head. "Seems unlikely at this time of day. Any word from Donna?"

Mike pulled out his phone and sighed. "I forgot, there's no signal out here."

"I guess we're on our own."

Mike grimaced. The clouds had increased and he heard a distant rumble of thunder. An omen? "Something's wrong." He could feel it.

Dominic nodded in agreement. "There's another outbuilding on the other side of the meadow. It's a bit of a walk, but we should head over there."

"You two should go. See if you can get a signal somewhere." Mike shoved his hands in his pocket. “I’m going to head back to the Stones."

Rachel and Dominic did not like this plan. "By yourself?” Dominic asked. “You'd be a sitting duck.”

“You have to let at least one of us come with you,” Rachel protested. “The whole point of us coming with you was so that you wouldn’t face him alone.”

“I’m not alone,” Mike said. “You guys are here. You’d just be keeping out of sight for now. I think I can draw him out by myself. But I know you guys have my back. Go check out the shed and come back. Please.”

They reluctantly did as he asked, and hurried off. Dominic was still grumbling about it as they hurried across the field.

Mike watched them go for a few moments, then walked to the center Circle.  The clouds were now almost completely obscuring any blue sky, but the rain was holding off. He paced the Circle. Again, it struck him that it was less they six weeks ago that he had first walked into the shelter of these stones. He hardly felt like the same person. He stopped and studied the individual stones, trying to remember which one he and Harvey had spent the night under.

He was amazed that he could forget. He found what he thought was the right stone and placed his hand on it. There would be no lovemaking in its shadow tonight. Mike could only hope that there would be no blood spilled either. Mike stood there for what seemed like a long time. There was only the whisper of the wind and the occasional growl of thunder.

Suddenly, his skin prickled he was aware he was no longer alone. He spun around. For a moment he thought he imagined it, but then a figure stepped out from a nearby stone.

“Tess?” Mike gasped. “Oh my god, are you alright?” Her hair was loose and windblown, and she was wearing a long black peasant skirt and white blouse.

“Hello, Mike.” She smiled at him, and Mike felt his heart sink.

"Tess, what are you doing here? Hardman said..."

"He's here, Mike. He's coming. He will be here soon, I promise."

Mike’s stomach turned painfully. He’d known from the moment she’d smiled, but her words confirmed it. "You're working with him."

“Yes, Mike. He's wonderful. You'll see. He completely understands everything that is wrong with the magical community today. He _knows_ and wants to change things. He is going to do great things, Mike. And he wants us by his side when he does it."

"Tess, oh god, Hardman is not some kind of savior. He's evil, twisted. He's abused woman before, used them against their will--"

"Lies!" Tess's face transformed into something frightening. " _Lies_. He's been so defamed. Mike, I thought you would know. I thought you would understand!"

“He let me think he’d kidnapped you, Tess. He threatened you, said you were in danger.”

“He would never hurt me, Mike. He _loves_ me. And the things that he said… that was just to get you here. I told him about you, how special you were. We agreed that we needed to get you away from the corrupting influences.”

“Corrupting…” Mike wanted to bury his head in his hands. He could not believe that his old friend could be so deluded. He raised his hand in a placating gesture. “Okay, Tess. I’d be happy to talk about it. But I came up here with a couple of people, and I need to let them know that you are okay. Then we can go and--”

"You don’t have to worry about your friends, Mike."

There was a pause while Mike processed that statement. "Tess, what did you do to them?"

"I didn't hurt them. Well, not much. The older witch has a slight bump of his head, and I locked him and the girl in the storage shed.” She shrugged. “They’ll be fine.”

Relief flooded through him. At least they were alive. "So where the hell is your boss?" He asked, angry now. "He wanted to talk to me. Why the hell did he want me to come all the way out here?"

Tess bit her lip and looked away. "Your friends. They weren't the ones that he-- I mean, we, were expecting."

"He thought I'd come out here with Harvey. And Jessica."

Tess shrugged wordlessly.

Mike laughed. "But I thought this was about me. Isn’t that what you said?”

“It is, Mike. He said--”

“This was never about you and me at all Tess. This was about Hardman getting revenge on the people who took away his power. And you’re helping him, Tess. That’s all you are to him. Means to an end."

She shook her head frantically. "No. They tried to stop him. All they care about is money, Mike."

"When he gets what he wants, he’ll throw you away, Tess. You’re going to get hurt, and probably wind up in prison."

Tess sighed. She looked out over the field. “You'll see. He'll convince you. I know he will.”

"Well, where the hell is he?" Mike spat impatiently.

“Closer than you think.” The voice came from behind him.

Mike whirled around, and came face to face to with Daniel Hardman.

*~*

It was funny, Mike though. Hardman looked downright… ordinary in person. He was of average height, a little paunchy with a graying beard. He could have easily passed for a banker or a college professor. Still, there was a power in the way the man moved, and his eyes were dead and cold, like a snake’s.

“Daniel,” Tess sigh rapturously. “I have done everything you asked. The Druids hurried away to the emergency meeting you arranged, and the people who came with him are locked in the shed.”

Hardman smiled. “Very good, my dear. Now we wait.”

Tess looked puzzled. “Wait?”

“Yeah, why should we wait?” Mike played along. “I thought you were going to convince me that you are one the side of Good and Right.”

Hardman’s lips twisted in a smile. “You’ll be convinced. In time.”

Mike didn’t like the sound of that. “Why wait?”

Hardman sighed. “I think you know what we are waiting for.”

Mike raised his eyebrows. “Oh, you mean Harvey and Jessica?” He forced a laugh. “You think they’re coming? Well, you picked the wrong day to pull this stunt then. They’re both in meetings in Philadelphia. I didn’t even have time to get a message to them.”

“He’ll come for you eventually.”

“And we’re just going to wait here? Hope you brought snacks.” Mike leaned back against the stone. “And an umbrella. It’s going to get wet.”

As if on cue, a few wet drops began to fall from the sky.

“I am prepared to wait as long as needs be.” Hardman sneered. “I’ve learned there are some things that you just need to take care of personally.”

“Yeah, that didn’t work out so well for you in June, did it? I guess hiding behind impressionable girls only works for so long.”

Hardman’s face twisted in anger. “It would be wise for you to shut your mouth,” he said evenly.

“Yeah, I’ve never been good at that.” Mike shrugged his shoulders theatrically. “It’s what got me here in the first place.”

A few long moments passed. Mike wondered momentarily if he should try to make a run for it. He was fairly sure he could avoid any stunning spells that Hardman might try to throw at him. But still, that would mean leaving Dominic and Rachel to their mercy, and he wasn’t one to abandon his friends.

“Don’t be stupid,” Hardman’s voice cut through his thoughts. He pulled a small object out of his pocket. Mike blinked. It was a handgun.

“So much for convincing,” Mike said drily.

“Daniel,” Tess asked tentatively. “Why do you have that? You said you were just going to talk to him.”

“Merely insurance, my dear,” Hardman answered smoothly. “Now, I want you to go and make sure the others do not escape. Mr. Ross and I will have our conversation alone.”

Tess bit her lip, and gave Mike one long last look, but she complied, hurrying across the field.

Mike turned back to Hardman and stuck his hands in his pockets.

“Won’t be long now.”

Mike laughed. “I told you, Harvey’s in Philadelphia. He probably won’t get here before midnight.”

“You have so little faith in him.”

Mike opened his mouth to retort when a loud noise overhead caught his attention. He watched in almost-disbelief as a small helicopter appeared, circled the clearing several times, and finally landed in a flat grassy spot about four hundred yards from them. His disbelief turned into resignation as the door opened and both Harvey and Jessica emerged. "Always has to make an entrance, does he?" Hardman murmured. "Smug bastard." "You should talk," Mike muttered. Harvey was hurrying across to them. Jessica was not far behind, though she appeared to be having trouble navigating the rocky field with her stilettos. "That's close enough," Hardman called when Harvey was about fifty feet from them. “Now wave off your ride.” "A gun?" Harvey scoffed in disgust when he saw the object in Hardman's hand. "Rather primitive, even for you, don't you think, Daniel?" "Crude, but effective," Hardman admitted.  "It does the trick. Now send the helicopter away or your pretty little witch won't be so pretty anymore." Harvey paled. “I’m here now. You have your opportunity for petty revenge. Why don't you let him go? Your beef isn't with him." While he was speaking, Jessica turned and signaled the pilot. The helicopter took off and headed towards the horizon.

Hardman watched it disappear behind the trees before answering. "Au contraire. He ruined a very good plan of mine in June. It's only fair he's involved in the final act." The final act. That did not sound good. Mike frantically considered everyone’s strengths and weaknesses. Harvey and Jessica together were a formidable pair, but Hardman had them at a disadvantage. He also didn’t seem to care about his own safety, drawing them out into the open like this, which was even more dangerous.

Mike was in the midst of rapid calculation; how fast Harvey and Jessica would respond, what time Hardman would need to cast a killing spell, when suddenly he was reminded of Dominic’s words to him the last time they practiced together. “You have to connect.” Mike started at the memory. Yes, here he was calculating the strengths of the wizards around him, and he had completely discounted his own magic. He was a factor in all of this too. Everyone else seemed to have forgotten it as well.

Harvey, Jessica and Hardman were still speaking, but Mike tuned them out. He closed his eyes and concentrated his senses on the world around him; the soiled under his feet, the pressure of the wind and the occasional drop of rain on his skin. He raised his face up to the sky and… connected.

“Mike… Mike!” Mike opened his eyes and realized that Harvey had been calling his name. He must have looked strange blissfully communing with Nature with a gun pointed at him. Harvey looked near panic.

“I’m okay, Harvey,” he said quietly. He could feel the power channeling through him. He was not only connected to Nature, but to Harvey, to Jessica, to his friends both close and far away. It was an amazing feeling, but no one else seemed to notice it.

Hardman laughed. “Your witch has a faith in your abilities that I don’t.”

“Mike, don’t do anything stupid,” Jessica warned.

Mike turned to Hardman. “I do have faith in Harvey’s ability. But I have even more in my own.” Mike clenched his fists and pulled hard on his connection.

Hardman opened his mouth to retort, but was silenced by the bright flash of lightening as it crashed down into the small space beneath them. Hardman was flung backwards, the gun flying out of his hand, as the accompanying boom of thunder shook the ground like an earthquake.

Jessica was knocked to the ground.  Harvey managed to stay on his feet and staggered over to where Mike was standing. 

“Not bad for a green witch, huh?” Mike asked, and promptly passed out.  


*~*

When Mike came around a few minutes later, he was laying on the soft grass with Harvey on his knees beside him. The scent of ozone still permeated the air. There was a distant wail of sirens.

“Jesus, Mike. Are you okay?” Harvey’s face was tense.

“Yeah, sure. I, ah, just overextended myself.”

Harvey laughed, but it was a hollow, empty sound. “Mike, I have never--”

“Harvey!” Jessica interrupted. Mike looked over and saw that she had retrieved Hardman’s gun, and was now standing over him. “I need your help.”

Mike sat up. “Is he…”

“He’s breathing,” she confirmed. “Take off your belt and help me tie him up.”

Harvey complied. Mike tried to stand too, but his legs wouldn’t support him yet. The sirens grew louder. “Are those for us?” he asked.

“We alerted the authorities when Harvey got you message,” Jessica said.

“Which is what you should have done.” Harvey glared at him before efficiently securing Hardman’s arms. “Louis and Travis are on their way here as well.”

“Hmm.” Mike slumped back on the ground and stared up at the sky. The storm seemed to have moved off. He could even see a patch of blue sky. It wouldn’t last for long though. The sun was setting.

When Mike finally summoned the energy to get up, there was a crowd of people moving across the field toward them. Mike told Harvey about how Dominic and Rachel were locked in the shed, and that Tess was also there. Someone was sent to free them, and Hardman, still unconscious, and Tess were taken into custody.

It was full dark by the time everything had been wrapped up. Dominic had suffered a minor blow to the head. He was sent to be evaluated at a hospital. He protested loudly as he was led to ambulance, saying his pride hurt more than his head. Jessica and Rachel went with him.

This left Harvey and Mike to drive the Mustang back to the city. The drive was mostly silent, punctuated only by the periodic text updates from Rachel. Halfway there, Harvey pulled the car off into a small roadside diner.

"Let's get something to eat," he said, unsnapping his seat belt.

Mike realized he was starving.  "Sounds good," he said. He detached his phone from the car charger and followed Harvey into the restaurant.

Five minutes later, they were seated at a booth with steaming cups of hot coffee in front of them. The diner was busy. The counter was full and several waitress bustled around with trays of food. Normal people just going about their lives. People who had no clue, and perhaps wouldn't care if they did, about the terrifying drama that had just played out.

He looked back at Harvey. Harvey was looking at his phone. He looked… different. Mike suddenly realized the burden Harvey had been shouldering for the past weeks. He looked lighter. The weight of what he had failed to do in the past was gone. Mike wondered, as he liberally mixed cream in his coffee, if the past weeks with Mike had changed him at all, or if Harvey was the same person he ever was.

"And updates?" Mike asked.  "Is Hardman going to be okay?"

"He’ll survive.” Harvey said. “But he’s going to spend the rest of his life in prison. Which he deserves.”

Mike let out a breath. “I’m glad I didn’t kill him, though.”

“I am, too. Someone like you shouldn’t be burdened with that.”

The waitress returned, and Harvey and Mike placed their orders. Harvey got a sandwich and a salad, while Mike ordered the meatloaf dinner and a side of chicken wings.

“I’m hungry,” he said a touch defensively when the waitress, Mary, by her nametag, raised her eyebrows.

“I’ll get that right out to you, then.” She collected their menus and departed.

Silence fell at the table. Mike drank his coffee and stared out the window at the passing cars.

"You know," Harvey began casually. "What you did was incredibly stupid."

"Here it comes," Mike groaned. “I was waiting for the lecture.”

Harvey didn't answer. He slowly took a sip of his coffee and leaned back in his seat.

"I can't describe it, Harvey." Mike said finally. "I think it had something to do with the stones, but I could feel the energy in the air. And I just _knew_. I've never felt that powerful."

Harvey snorted. "I can imagine. Remind me never to piss you off.”

“Don’t worry. I don’t think I could do that again if I tried.”

“I’d just as soon you not try. But I wasn't talking about the lightning. I am talking about you going up there to meet Hardman alone."

"Oh that."

"Yeah, that. Stupid, Mike. He could have killed you, and Rachel and Barone."

"I know, Harvey. But he was threatening to kill Tess if I wasn't there by sunset. I couldn't take the chance.” He stared down into his coffee cup. "What's going to happen to her?"

Harvey sighed. "She will be evaluated. If she was under any kind of compulsion, that will be taken into account. But she’s still accountable for her actions. She could have killed Dominic." "She looked completely deranged."

“Hardman was always good at playing of people’s own prejudices and motivations. He could have whipped her into a frenzy.”

Further conversation was stopped by the arrival of their food, and Mike was too busy eating to talk. Harvey watched him with a resigned amusement until his plates were empty.

Mary returned to collect the dishes and asked them about dessert. “Our ice cream sundaes are famous.”

Mike looked at Harvey with pleading eyes. He laughed. “Go ahead. You just better hope they sell Rolaids at this place too.”

Mary brought the ice cream out and placed it in front of Mike. “On the house. I’m impressed you managed to eat all that food.”

Mike blushed while Harvey said, “He had a big day.”

She laughed as Harvey handed her his credit card and promised to be right back. Mike dug into his dessert.

“So where do you want to go when we get back?”

Mike was about ask what he meant when it hit him. Harvey was out of danger now, so there was no need for Mike to stay his condo anymore. Mike suddenly felt cold, and it wasn’t from the ice cream.

“Oh,” he said slowly. “My place, I guess.”

Harvey didn’t seem pleased with this answer. “Are you sure?”

Mike looked up at him. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You drained yourself today, Mike. I think you should spend another night at my place, so I can keep an eye on you.”

For some reason, this rankled. “I’m fine.”

“And Tanner and Hayden are going to want to formally interview you in the morning. It will be much closer if you just stay at my place.”

Mike wondered why he’d bothered asking then. He dropped his spoon into the empty bowl. “So you’re worried about my commute?”

Harvey sighed. “No. I want you to stay with me. You scared the hell out of me today, Mike. I want to keep you close.”

Mike smirked. “Then why not just say that?”

“Because this isn’t about me anymore, Mike. You’re not required to stay by my side anymore.”

Mary returned with the slip. Harvey scribbled his signature and got to his feet. Mike followed. He waiting until they were back in the car before saying, “Well, what if I want to stay there?”

Harvey turned to look at him, and Mike continued. “I mean, you do have an awesome place. And I like working with you. I do want to renegotiate my salary though. I mean, that was a pretty impressive feat of magic I just pulled off. I think that should up me a few pay grades.”

“I thought you said you wouldn’t be able to do that again,” Harvey laughed.

Mike shrugged. “Hey, you never know.” He paused for a moment and said. “I like being with you, Harvey. At work, after work, in your bed. I don’t want to leave.”

“Well, you don’t have to.” Harvey started the car and put it in gear.  “I want you too Mike. The Goddess brought us together. I don’t think we need to question it.”

The car flew down the highway. Mike watched the fields melt into the suburbs.

“Besides, I guess it’s only fair,” Mike said suddenly.

“What’s fair?”

“Well, by my count, I’ve saved your life twice. Only fair I stick around until you can return the favor.”

“I’ll do my best, kid.”

Mike sank back into his seat and smiled as the car sped toward the bright lights of home..

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finally complete! If you have stuck with this from the beginning, I'm pretty sure I owe you a glass of wine and some high end chocolate. I started writing this story thinking it would be a one-shot, but then I couldn't resist adding to it. Thank you all for your patience with my lengthy delays. Between the time that the first chapter was published till now, I moved across the country *twice* and had a baby! I never would have finished without your encouragement and kudos. I owe you, dear readers, a huge debt of gratitude. So again, thank you and let me know what you think!


End file.
